No Way To Return
by Sango'sbestfriend445
Summary: The well mysteriously closes, leaving Kagome in the Sengoku Jiidai. The gang sets out to find ways on how to reopen it. In the meantime, can Kagome adjust to life as a simple village miko without going mad?R
1. Point Of No Return

_**Hey guys. This is my new fic. This is the 4**__**th**__** inu/**__**kag**__** fic I've made. Clap for me. No, seriously. Start clapping! Um, I hope you dont find this to be frickin' retarded or something. I, **__**er**__**, hope you enjoy!**_

_**Chapter1: Point Of No Return **_

The Inu Tachi were walking down a dirt path. No one spoke. It had been like this for the past couple of days. Inuyasha and Kagome had had a major argument. Since Kagome wasn't speaking, everyone seemed to be in a depressed stump. Kagome is the life of the group. If she isn't happy, they aren't happy.

Sango sighed. "You two seriously need to stop fighting. I cant even remember what you were fighting about." She said.

Kagome scoffed. "Well, Inuyasha was being an insensitive jerk and-

"Shut up wench! Far as Im concerned, I didn't do anything wrong! You're the one always flirting with that flea bag wolf!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome stopped walking and turned to face him. "Well, at least the person I talk to is alive!" She said boldly.

Inuyasha growled loudly. Everyone stared on in shock. Kagome had never, never, brung Kikyou into an argument.

She must've really been angry. Inuyasha and Kagome continued to have a staring contest. Inuyasha's amber eyes burned into the deep brown pools of Kagome's

"Well, at least Kikyou doesn't bounce around Japan in a skimpy outfit like some kind of slut!" Inuyasha yelled, pointing a finger at her.

Kagome shrank back. Her bottom lip quivered and tears started to come to her eyes.

Miroku and Sango looked on, shocked. Shippo didn't know what a slut was, so he just continued to lick his lollipop.

"So, that's what you think? Is it?" Kagome said, stepping back some. Sango and Miroku still stared on. Inuyasha had gone a little to far.

Inuyasha said nothing. He didn't know for sure if he was offended by what Kagome said, but he wasn't going to let her win this argument!

"Well Inuyasha, Im sorry Im not as perfect as Kikyou. Im sorry that Im not dead like her. Im sorry that Im not cold like her. And Im sorry, Im not vengeful like her. And sorry, that you get off on that kind of thing." Kagome hissed.

The anger and pain in her voice was obvious. Inuyasha felt his heart shattering in two at the sight of her. But instead all he did was cross his arms and scoff. "Whatever, wench." He said.

Kagome had an extremely angry aura around her. Her face was turning red with anger. Kagome opened her mouth and out a loud and shrill scream.

Inuyasha whimpered and covered his ears. Sango and Miroku jumped at the sudden noise.

"Inuyasha you jerk! You don't care about anyone's feelings at all! All you think about is yourself and you're dead lover! I hate you! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha's face kissed the dirt numerous times. The others stood there watching. Kagome had never been this angry before. They were starting to fear that one day she'd get so mad that she'd make rosaries for all of them.

Kagome stomped off in the other direction. The others watched after her. "Kagome! Wait! Where are you going?!" Sango yelled after her.

"Im going home!" Kagome said over her shoulder. Inuyasha finally lifted himself off the ground. "Wench! Get back here!" Inuyasha said, hopping after her.

The others stare on then shake their heads. "When will he ever learn?" All three of them said, hopping on Kirarra.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome finally reached the part of the forest that held the Bone Eaters Well. She continued to walk briskly not stopping at all. From where she came, she had to have walked about a good 5 miles in fifteen minutes. She was really angry.

_Stupid Inuyasha. So Im a slut am I? It's not like he lets me go home often to get better clothes anyway. And what's so good about Kikyou? Im better. Aren't I? I mean she's dead. That's gotta be worth something! _ Kagome thought, as she continued to strut.

Finally, she reached the well. She put her leg over it and was about to drop down when she heard a shout.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, running towards her. He grabbed her by the waist and took her away from the well. Kagome pounded on his back and screamed bloody murder.

"Inuyasha! Put me down! I wanna go home! Put me down!" She screamed in his ear.

Inuyasha growled and roughly threw her down. "You're not going anywhere. You need to find the jewel shards!" He yelled.

Kagome stood up. "Is that all you think about?! Is that what get's you up every morning?! Don't you care about anything else at all?!" She screamed.

Inuyasha scoffed. _You_. He thought. "Nope. Defeating Naraku and collecting the shards are the only things important right now." He lied.

Kagome's face was turning red again. "Jerk." She whispered. Then she stomped off to the well. "Goodbye, jerk." She said, before hopping in.

Inuyasha waited. He still smelt her scent. What the heck? Why wasn't she home?

Kagome suddenly came back out of the well with a shocked expression. She looked down to make sure she still had the Sacred Jewel Shards around her neck. Yup, they were still there.

Kagome turned to him. "I, said, goodbye jerk." She said, before hopping in the well. Still no blue light. Kagome was starting to get hysterical.

She hopped back up. "No, no, no. This isn't happening! Im at home right now! Yeah that's it. Im at home. Hehe. Oh come on, dammit! Take me home!" Kagome wailed, jumping in and out of the well continuously.

Inuyasha stepped forward. "Kagome? You alright?" He said. Kagome frowned. "No, Im not alright you idiot! I cant get home! I wanna go home!" Kagome said, whining the last part.

Inuyasha growled. The well couldn't have stopped working,could it? Inuyasha reached the well and jumped down himself. Nothing. Nothing, but dirt and rock. No pretty blue light. No blinding glare. Nothing!

"It's not working." Inuyasha said. Kagome growled. "No shit, Sherlock." Kagome said, continuously jumping in and out of the well.

Inuyasha finally tired of it and pulled her out. "Dammit Kagome! The well doesn't work! Stop doing this! It's pointless!" He said, setting her down on the ground next to the well.

"But it has to! I have to... I have to get home! I just wanna go home!" Kagome yelled.

"Dont you get it, Kagome?! You cant! You cant go home! Jumping in and out of the well wont change that!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"I.. I have to... I just gotta..." Kagome trailed off as she released a sob.

"Inuyasha... I just wanna go home..." She said as she buried her face in his haori. Sobs racked her body every couple of minutes. She sniffled and cried, till she pretty much couldn't anymore. All Inuyasha could do, was stroke her hair and tell her that things would be okay.

_**I know it's kind of short. But it's only the first chapter. So, gimme a break. Well, review. Also keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'No Way To Return' Entitled: Depressing Truths: You've Gone Hysterical. Remember to review! Until next chapter!**_

_**With that said, Sayonara!**_


	2. Depressing Truths:You've Gone Hysterical

_**Hey guys. Last time I checked, I had 7 reviews. That's pretty good for the first chapter. Thank you all. Oh and **__**yay**__** for me, because starting tomorrow is Thanksgiving break! **__**Yay**__**! Um, that was sorta irrelevant. Oh well, ya still love me. On with the fic!**_

_**Depressing Truths: You've Gone Hysterical**_

Sango and Miroku landed on the ground. They saw Inuyasha holding Kagome while she cried. Both of them looked at each other with questioning looks.

"Ahem." Miroku said. Inuyasha looked up. He then blushed furiously as he realized his position with Kagome. He waved his hands as if to say 'It isn't what it looks like!'. Not that he minded being this close to her.

Kagome looked up. She didn't blush when she saw them, she just stared.

"Guys, the well-

"It's okay Inuyasha. I'll tell them. Im okay now. Um, the well has been sealed somehow and Im trapped here." Kagome said, using all her strength to hold back her tears.

Sango gasped. "Kagome! Im so sorry. We'll find a way to get you home." She said, running up to Kagome and hugging her.

Miroku had said nothing the whole time. "What do you think is sealing the well?" He asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I think our best bet is Naraku. But, I don't think he knows about the well. Or does he?" He said suspiciously.

Everyone except Kagome nodded. Kagome had gone back to bawling her eyes out.

"We should ask Kaede. She might know something." Sango said.

Everyone nodded. "Do you really think she can help me Sango?" Kagome said, in between sobs.

Sango gave Kagome a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Dont worry! We'll get you back home in no time!" She said.

Kagome smiled weakly then nodded. Everyone set off towards Kaede's village.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"I, see. Ye are in quite a predicament Kagome." Kaede said, handing everyone bowls of soup.

"So, there's no way I can get back home?" Kagome said.

Kaede shook her head. "I do not know of many ways, child. But, there is someone I know of that should." She said.

Everyone waited for her to continue. "Her name is Hari. She is a priestess that deals with seals. If my assumption is correct, the well has been sealed instead of accidentally closing."

Everyone nodded. "So, where does this Hari reside?" Miroku asked. Kaede coughed before speaking. "She lives in the lands of Makucotoi. It's south from here, but far. It's a good month long journey." (By the way, don't even try to look that word up. I made it up. But it's pronounced Ma-ku- co- toe. So ya, whatever.)

"Well, we better get going then." Inuyasha said, getting ready to sit up.

"Ye young ones should rest for a few days before leaving. Store you're energy and restock on you're supplies." Kaede said.

Inuyasha growled. "We have to get Kagome back home! Why would we just sit here and-

"Inuyasha, Kaede's right. We need to prepare before we head out on a month long journey." Kagome said quietly.

Inuyasha growled then said nothing else. Everyone got up to prepare for the journey to Hari's.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

It's been 3 days since they had been preparing to go on the journey. So far, Kagome hadn't showed any signs of cracking. They were all worried about her. For Inuyasha to try and comfort her she must've been really depressed.

Now, Kagome walked towards the river. She was wearing a miko robe now because her school uniform was kind of dirty. Besides, if they didn't find a way to get her home soon, she'd have to get used to wearing it.

Kagome sighed as she got on her knees and threw her uniform into the river. She sat there for a couple of minutes watching it float. Then it hit her.

_Oh right, no washing machine._ She thought, as she started to wash the clothes by hand. As she washed, her clothes weren't the only thing that got wet. Her eyes were wet and running too.

_Mom, Souta, __Jii-chan.. I'll probably never see any of them again! My whole life on that side... it's ruined! I never even got to say goodbye..._ She thought, as she cried even more.

"Kagome?" Sango said, walking up to her. Kagome turned her head around quick. She rubbed her eyes furiously. "H-hi Sango." She said. Sango walked closer to her. Then she sat down beside her. "Kagome, are you alright?" Sango said.

Kagome smiled. "Im fine Sango. I just... needed to get some of the river water out of my eyes." She said. Sango smiled back. _You're not fooling anyone Kagome._ She thought to herself.

"Kagome, is there anything you wanna talk about?" Sango said. Kagome shook her head. "Im fine, Sango. Really." She said.

Sango frowned. "Are you sure? I mean I can-

"Im fine, Sango. Really, I am. Now, just go and leave me alone for a little while." Kagome cut her off.

"Kagome, are you sure you'll be okay? I know you probably need to talk so-

"IM FINE!" Kagome yelled. Now she was breathing heavily and her face was starting to turn red with anger.

"K-Kagome. You're crying." Sango said. Kagome put her hand to her cheek and felt the moisture there. Kagome sighed.

"Im fine. Please, leave me alone." Kagome said in a shrill voice while still crying.

This time Sango nodded and left. Kagome sat for a while wallowing in her self-pity.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

It had been 5 days since Kagome's little 'fit' at the river. Now everyone sat in Kaede's hut. Everyone had been worried over Kagome because she kept having these little 'fits'. The other day, she had got up to go somewhere and then started bawling about never being able to drive a car. Whatever that was.

But anyway, to present time, their all sitting in Kaede's hut.

Everyone is eating soup that Kaede gave them. No one dared ask Kagome for ninja food out of fear that she might just start crying again.

Kagome suddenly stood up. She's now wearing her school uniform, by the way. She walked out the door mumbling she's be back later.

Everyone stared after her.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome reached the well and hopped in. She fell straight to the bottom. But to her, she wasn't at the bottom. She was just starting to climb out of the well and into her house, where her family was.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha walked through the forest slowly. He had a good feeling where Kagome had gone. He watched her stand by the well a lot and look down it's mouth longingly.

He neared the well, yet he saw no Kagome or any trace of her. He could still smell her though. And she was definitely there.

He looked down the well and she was just sitting there. What the heck? He hopped down and landed in front of her. Her eyes were glazed over and she seemed almost... peaceful.

"Kagome?" He said. No answer. She only stared. "Kagome?" He said again, waving his hand in her face.

She blinked but her eyes still looked the same. Inuyasha gripped her by the shoulders and shook her. "Kagome! Kagome! Kagome wake up dammit!" He yelled. Kagome blinked and this time her eyes focused.

"Inuyasha? When did you get here?" She said. Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. "You mean, you didn't notice me all that time?" He asked.

Kagome looked at him strangely. "When did you come through the window?" She asked. Inuyasha raised a brow. "Kagome, what on earth are you talking about? We're in the well." He said.

Kagome looked around her. "How did I get back in here? I was just inside my house." She said.

"Kagome are you going nuts? You haven't been home in a wee-

Inuyasha trailed off when he noticed that Kagome was crying again.

"Kagome. You're crying. Why wont you talk to anyone?" He said, reaching his hand out to wipe the tear away.

Kagome hiccuped. "Oh Gods, I-I think Im going nuts." She said, wiping her tears away and looking at her hand.

Inuyasha only stared. "Kagome, you're not nuts you just miss you're family. You're in shock." He said. Kagome started to cry more.

Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist, and jumped out of the well. Then he sat Kagome on the ground. Now she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Inuyasha, I-Im sorry. I-I-I cant help it. I just miss them so much. I-I never even got to say g-g-goodbye." She stuttered.

Inuyasha said nothing. He only nodded in understanding. Kagome was being torn apart by grief. She missed her family so much she was mentally killing herself.

"Kagome. I want you to try not to think about them. I know it's hard. But, it'll take the pain away. For the time being. Until we get you home." He said.

Kagome nodded. She was still crying. Of course, she wasn't going to do it right away. She needed to grieve for the moment. But when the time's right, she has to temporarily let them go.

"O-o-okay Inuyasha. I'll try." She said, leaning over and laying against him. "Inuyasha... I need you to help me. Help me do this." She said, her voice getting quieter and her eyes fluttering closed.

"Dont worry. I will. I promise." Inuyasha said. Kagome snuggled into him more. "Thank you."

Inuyasha nodded and soon she was asleep. He picked her up and walked through the forest quietly and back to Kaede's hut. She didn't even wake up when Shippo and the others bombarded Inuyasha with questions. The raven haired beauty slept through the night, peacefully.

_**That's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Review. Please. Im getting plenty of hits on this story but not that many reviews! 6 more reviews for this one or I wont update early. But ya, whatever on to better things. Keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'Never To Return' Entitled: Bury My Tears: The Journey Begins!**_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	3. Bury My Tears: The Journey Begins!

_**Hey guys. I don't have too much to say. Im just bored. Might as well write. On with the fic!**_

_**Bury My Tears: The Journey Begins!**_

"Ye, young ones should take extra care when ye start you're journey tomorrow. In Makucotoi, much danger awaits. Some of the fiercest demons reside there. Do you think ye can handle it?" Kaede said, making more soup.

Everyone nodded. "Kaede-baba, are you sure that this journey takes a month?" Kagome said.

Kaede nodded. "Aye, no one has ever made it there in less than a month. Not even a demon. Do not worry, child. You'll we'll be in you're strange world soon enough." She said, smiling a little.

Kagome smiled weakly back at her. "We should get some rest and have a little fun before we head out." She said to everyone else.

Everyone but Inuyasha nodded. "Kagome! We need to get you home! We can spend time goofing off-

"Inuyasha! Im fine. Besides, we spend way too much time worrying about Naraku and the shards. We need to have a little fun. Regardless of my current state." Kagome said.

Everyone nodded then got up to go find something to do.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Shippo walked through the village. Kagome said find something fun to do, so he had to actually find something.

He came upon a group of village children. They were arguing about something. Then that's when he saw her. A girl. They were arguing about that girl? Shippo scampered over to them.

"Hi! Why are you arguing?" Shippo asked them. They all stopped and looked at him. Then all of them looked at him with disgust.

"Demon! Get out of here! You're no better than that wench over there!" A boy out of the group said. They started to throw rocks at him.

Shippo jumped out of the way. "Hey! Watch it!" He yelled, turning into his big balloon form. They all screamed and ran off.

Shippo transformed back and looked at the girl. From what he could smell, she was half-demon. She had long red hair with streaks of black in it and her body was badly bruised.

"Hi there, Im Shippo. What's you're name?" He said, walking towards her.

"I-Im Sakura." She said, through tears. Shippo sat next to her. "Sakura, why were those kids arguing over you?" He asked.

"They weren't arguing over me. They were arguing with me. They don't want me in this village. Because Im half-demon." She said. Shippo nodded. He also noted that her eyes were light violet and black.

"What kind of youkai are you?" Shippo said. He also noticed that she looked very young. Maybe, six or eight years old.

"Im a dragon youkai. My mom died and I've never met my father. That's why Im looking for him."

Shippo nodded. "Im a fox. And, you're looking for him all by yourself?" He asked.

Sakura nodded. "I was told to look for a sealing priestess named Hari. A villager from far away told me that she might know where my father is. They said, he should still be alive, considering he's a demon." She finished.

Shippo nodded. "Wanna play a game?" He said.

"Sure."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome stood in front of Goshinboku. She sighed. She was supposed to be having fun, but she just couldn't. She couldn't find anything fun to do, without it somehow reminding her family in her era.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said, walking up to her. Kagome turned around.

"Inuyasha. Why aren't you doing something? You should be having fun before we go." She said.

"I could say the same to you. There's not much to do. So, why are you here, wench?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome frowned. "I couldn't find anything either. So, I came here." She said.

Inuyasha walked over to the tree. "I just came here to look at the village from on top I guess." He said. Kagome nodded.

"Inuyasha? When it's been a while, do you think they'll forget me?" She said.

Inuyasha shook his head. "This you're family you're talking about here! How could they ever forget you?" He said.

Kagome shrugged. "I suppose you're right. I just cant help but think about them. And when I do, Im hurting. It really hurts." She said. Inuyasha sighed and walked closer to her.

Kagome gasped as she felt his arm go around her waist. She looked over at him but he was looking up.

Then he hopped to the highest branch on the Goshinboku. He held her steady, so that she wouldn't fall.

"Inuyasha... I'll be alright soon." Kagome said. Inuyasha shook his head. "Not, if you keep hiding how you're feeling from me and the others. If you want to, cry." He said. Even though he couldn't stand the sight of her tears. Or smell.

Kagome was surprised. When did Inuyasha become so understanding? Who knows. Who cares.

"I-I don't need to cry. I just... need to try and not think about them." Kagome said, already holding back tears. Inuyasha only looked at her.

"Don't kid yourself. If you need to cry, well then, cry. Everybody can tell that you miss them and you want to. So, cry."

Kagome lifted her head with determination shining in her eyes. "No."

"No, what?" Inuyasha said. Kagome turned to face him more.

"No, I will not cry." She said, the strength and determination in her voice shining through. Inuyasha looked at her confused. He knew she was depressed, so why would she refuse to cry? Even though he didn't want to see it, he felt it might be best if she'd let it all out.

Kagome almost giggled at Inuyasha's confused expression. Almost. "Inuyasha, dont you get it? I need to suck it up and prepare for our journey. It's a long one. I just need to focus on how to get home instead of crying about how I cant." She said.

Inuyasha nodded. "You sure? I dont want you to suddenly have a breakdown while we're traveling." He half-joked.

Kagome nodded. "Im sure. I refuse to cry over that matter anymore. So, we should head back, shouldn't we?" She said, obviously forgetting that she was in a tree, and standing up.

"We should... AH!" She screamed as she prepared to fall to her death. But she didn't as Im sure you've guessed. She felt a strong arm go around her waist and she was pulled up again.

"Clumsy wench." Inuyasha said. They stared at each other for a couple of minutes then Kagome blushed. Inuyasha was about to ask her why she turned red, but then he realized where his hand still was. He blushed too.

"Uh, sorry." He said, taking his arm from her waist. Kagome only smiled and nodded. Then he grabbed her again (Much to Kagome's delight) and hopped down.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"How many times will you do this, houshi-sama?" Sango said, dragging Miroku away from his latest victim.

"Oh my dear Sango, there's no need to worry. My heart belongs to you alone." Miroku said, taking her hand and rubbing his face against it.

Sango blushed and slapped him. "Pervert." She said walking faster.

Most of their day had gone by with Miroku flirting with women and Sango dragging him away from them. Now, it was sundown and they were headed back to Kaede's hut.

"Why do you torture me so?" Miroku whined from behind her. Sango rolled her eyes. They had finally reached Kaede's hut.

"Stupid hentai, always flirting with-

Sango stopped short when she saw one extra person there. A little demon girl was sitting next to Shippo.

"Uh, hi Sango. This is Sakura. She's a half-demon." Kagome said. Inuyasha just snorted and leaned against the wall. Arms folded.

"Hi, Sakura. Are you a friend of Shippo's?" Sango asked. Sakura nodded. She was awfully quiet around older people.

"And guess what? Sakura is looking for Hari just like we are!" Shippo said. Kagome leaned over to Inuyasha. "Is it just me, or does Shippo like Sakura?" She said to him. Inuyasha shrugged. "Probably. Spends enough time with the lecher."

As if on cue, Miroku walked in. "Ah, who do we have here?" He asked, sitting down and drinking some tea.

"Im Sakura. Im a half-demon dragon youkai." Sakura said.

Miroku nodded. "You're a friend of Shippo's?" He said. Sakura nodded.

"So, what's you're story again?" Kagome said. Sakura cleared her throat.

"Im looking for my father. I was told the miko Hari would know where he was." She said.

Everyone but Shippo yelled:"HARI?!" Sakura blushed and nodded while fiddling with a strand of her red hair.

"So, I was wondering, could she join us?" Shippo asked Kagome.

Inuyasha answered for her. "No." He said. Shippo frowned.

"Why not?! We're looking for Hari too!" He whined. Kagome smiled.

"Of course she can come. If she has the same goal, why not make the trip together?" Kagome said. Shippo jumped up and down, while Inuyasha protested. Then he just got sat.

"I think we should follow Inuyasha's example and go to sleep." Sango said, referring to Inuyasha's unconscious state.

Everyone nodded and went to sleep.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Ye take care now! Come back in one piece!" Kaede said, waving at the Inu Tachi.

"Dont Worry! We will!" Kagome said waving back at her. The group set out on to their journey to Hari. Kagome and the others, including the new addition of the group, Sakura started off walking down the path.

All Kagome did was think, _I will not cry. I will not cry._

_**Another chapter done. And people, please review. I hate when people read and then don't review! It makes the author feel unloved! On another note, I love popcorn! Irrelevant. Oh and for people who are thinking this, I am not stealing the name Sakura from Naruto. I just always liked that name. I mean, come on, it means cherry blossom! How could you not like it? Oh and I should've done this a while ago. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. (Unfortunately.) Rumiko Takahashi does. **_

_**Well keep a look out for the next chapter of 'No Way To Return' Entitled: Trouble Already?**_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	4. Trouble Already?

_**Hey guys. Um, thanks for the reviews. I **__**preciate**__** it. I purposely spelled 'appreciate' wrong too. Slang, whatever. Well here's the new chapter. **_

_**Trouble Already? **_

Kagome and the others walked down a dirt path. Everyone was silent. No one really wanted to talk to Kagome who was the life of the group, considering they thought she might break down in tears as soon as they said 'hey'.

Kagome had changed out of her school uniform and into miko robes. She sadly figured she wouldn't need the thing for a while anyway. She and the others had gotten to know Sakura a little better, however. They found out that her mother was ashamed of her, so they lived high in the mountains where no one would bother them. Sakura even said, that her mother would just look at her and break down in tears saying that she created a monster. It got so bad, that one night, her mother committed suicide. That's when she started to look for her father.

The group continued to walk. Surprisingly enough, no one was getting tired. They had walked for pretty much three days straight. They weren't in the lands of Makucotoi yet though.

"I think I see a village ahead." Miroku said, a couple of minutes later when they were coming out of a large forest.

Kagome smiled. "Miroku, can you-

"No need to say it, Lady Kagome. I shall offer them my services." Miroku said. Kagome squealed in delight then everyone, including Inuyasha, laughed.

"His services?" Sakura said, looking at Shippo. Inuyasha snorted.

"He means, scam whoever runs the place." He said, walking faster.

Sakura nodded. _What kind of monk does that?_ She wondered.

"I don't see why we're stopping. We haven't even been traveling that long." Inuyasha said. Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, the rest of us are tired from traveling three days straight. If you haven't noticed, me,Sango, and Miroku aren't demons." She said.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and 'fehed'. "Oh, I noticed alright. Pathetic humans. Always wanna take a break." He said.

The vein in Kagome's temple twitched. "Inuyasha... this is a trip that Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, don't even have to make. They need rest. Hell, I need rest! Stop complaining and let us stop at the nearest village!" She yelled.

Inuyasha growled. " This is a trip I don't have to make either ya know." He said. Then he almost immediately regretted it, when Kagome gasped.

She turned away from him. "I suppose you're right. If you don't wanna do this, then why are you still here?" She said.

Sango and Miroku sighed. Not again. He just had to go and upset her in such a fragile state.

Inuyasha was shocked. Kagome had never used a voice so cold before.

"Im here, because I have nothing better to do, wench." He said.

Kagome just looked ahead. "In that case, stop complaining and let's stop at this village. Im in no mood to deal with you." She said, walking ahead of him.

Everybody moved faster to catch up with her, Inuyasha just never seemed to be completely healed from his -foot-in-mouth syndrome. (Thanks jaime1968!)

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Soon enough, they reached the village. It was pretty ordinary. Except for the headman's house being right there, when you entered the small town.

Miroku smiled. "Shall I?" He asked. Kagome smiled then shook her head.

"If you don't mind, I think I'd like to do it this time." She said. Everyone gasped.

"Are you sure Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked, still recovering from the shock that she wanted to pull a scam.

Everyone walked up to the headman's house. Kagome knocked on the door and waited. Soon they heard the thump of footsteps coming down the hall.

"Yes?" A boy said. You couldn't really call him young. He was about Miroku's age. Who's eighteen by the way. Well I think. Last time I checked. Okay, ya whatever. So he answered the door.

"Hello. Im a priestess and I sense a large evil above you're home." Kagome said.

The boy nodded. "Um, Im the headman's son. My name is Kazuo. What might yours be, priestess?" He asked.

"I am Kagome. I wish to speak with the headman. Im sure, he would like an exorcism. And if you doubt my ability, my assistant in training has witnessed it." She said, pointing to Miroku.

Miroku nodded. "Yes, I have. She has great spiritual power." He said. Everyone was surprised at how well this was going so far.

Kazuo nodded. "I shall return with my father." He said, disappearing down the hall.

"Good job so far, Kagome." Sango said. Kagome smiled and nodded as if to say 'thanks'.

"You young lads wish to perform an exorcism on my home?" The headman said. He was very old.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I sense an evil aura around it. You wouldn't want your family to suffer, would you?" She asked.

The old man frowned. "You lying wench." He said. Kagome would've choked if she was eating something. Inuyasha growled. _Only I can call her that!_ He thought.

"I-I beg you're pardon?" Kagome said. The headman's frown deepened. "Our house, is blessed by a powerful priest every year. And, what kind of priestess travels with a disgusting hanyou and regular demons?"

"Sir, I do not mean to be rude, but you're a prejudice old coot. These 'demons' are my companions that would never hurt any human and occasionally demon. Also, I may have lied about the aura, but I am a priestess and a damn good one at that." Kagome said in a calm voice. Inside though, she was boiling. But she figured she better act like a priestess should. Like Kikyou or Kaede would. The old man only stepped closer.

"Listen here wench, you are no priestess. A priestess wouldn't travel with demons. A priestess, would be more modest and honorable. Oh yes, I've heard of you're little group. Rumors across the country side." He said.

The others stared on in shock. The old man went on. " A hanyou, with an ill temper. A young kitsune with the ability to transform. A taiyja, that carries an over-sized boomerang. A lecherous monk, that seeks for women to bear his children. A supposed miko that dressed horribly. You are no priestess, you my dear, are a slut."

No sooner that he said it, Inuyasha had lunged at him. "You old bastard! Don't ever call Kagome that again! If I ever hear the slightest rumor from you about her again, I _will_ kill you." He hissed, grabbing the man by his shirt before anyone could stop him.

Kagome put her hand on his shoulder. "Its... alright Inuyasha. We'll just go find an inn. My apologies, sir." She said, directing Inuyasha away from the headman's house.

"But he called you a-

"I know, what he called me Inuyasha. Don't worry about it." Kagome said.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Fifteen minutes later, the group had found an inn. Miroku did the scamming this time. Kagome wasn't up to it.

Everyone was eating until Kagome got up. They all turned to look at her.

"Im going outside for a bit. I'll be back before it gets really dark." She said, walking out of the door.

Everyone shrugged and continued to eat. Everyone except, Inuyasha.

Only 5 minutes had passed before he got up and left too. Everyone gave each other knowing looks.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha found Kagome not too far away from the inn. She was in front of a small pond. She looked like she was soaking her feet.

"Hey." Inuyasha said, not adding on his usual 'wench'. They had enough of that word for the day.

Kagome looked at him and smiled. "Hey. What are you doing out here?" She said.

That smile made Inuyasha's heart melt. Well she did that years ago, but still her smile's affects never wavered.

"Feh. Somebody's gotta protect you. You sure as hell cant do it." He said, sitting down Indian style, next to her.

"Sure whatever." Kagome said, laughing a bit. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Im sorry about what happened today. He had no right to call you what he did." He said.

Kagome waved a hand at him. "I'll get over it. I shoulda expected as much, running around here in a mini-skirt."

Inuyasha frowned. "I know, but first I call you that, then he has to go and say that too. And, it was all because you're traveling with a hanyou like me." He said.

Now Kagome frowned. "Inuyasha, don't blame yourself. That headman, he had no type of sense at all. He was just going by what he hears. You may be a hanyou, but I still lo-like you." She said.

Inuyasha wondered what she was going to say originally. But then he decided it'd be best to not ask her.

"But, you shouldn't be treated like that. You don't deserve it. Im sorr-

But Inuyasha didn't even finish, for Kagome had embraced him. To say the least, he was shocked.

"Stop apologizing. It wasn't you're fault. Everyone's fine, so there's no point in feeling sorry for yourself." Kagome said, quietly.

Inuyasha slowly, oh so God damn painfully slowly, he returned her hug. He wanted this so badly. But Kagome... she would most likely wanna return to her time and they still had problems to work out with the whole 'Kikyou' situation.

"We should get back." Kagome said, letting go of him. _Damn. _He thought. Unknown to him, Kagome was thinking the same thing.

"Uh, yeah." He said, now blushing. He got up and Kagome did the same.

"Well, lets go." Kagome said, she was blushing now as well.

As they walked, Kagome grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Inuyasha was surprised at first, but he did the squeezed her's in return.

The stubborn couple walked back to the inn, hand-in-hand, to have what they thought would be a peaceful rest.

_**Woo. Mega creepy. But ya, more trouble next chapter. Ahh, the wonders of fluff! I smell romance! Or is that just the trash I was supposed to take out? Who knows! Well, keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'No Way To Return' Entitled: Trouble Already? Part II. And remember to review! I want at least 6 reviews before I post the next one! **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	5. Trouble Already? Part II

_**Hey guys. There's a huge **__**possibility**__** that I may not be able to update for a week or so. Ya see, I was on the internet all day downloading music. My mom couldn't get through to check on me, due to me being on the internet. Now she's ultra mad and i might be banned from my computer. That or she'll kill me. Not literally of course. Well on with the fic!**_

_**Trouble Already? Part II **_

Inuyasha laid on the roof of the inn the group was staying at. He couldn't sleep. One person was on his mind. Kagome. Ever since, earlier that day he couldn't get her out of his mind.

She and the others were inside. Why had he insisted on sleeping outside? He could've been closer to Kagome. But oh well, ya cant change the past.

Then a scent drifted to his nose. A disgusting scent. A scent of ashes and graveyard soil. Kikyou. Inuyasha sat up. He sniffed one more time to confirm it was her. Yup, that was her.

He hopped off the roof and started to walk in the direction of the forest. Her scent was getting closer. What would make her suddenly pop up? They hadn't seen or heard of her in months. It's not like Inuyasha had complained about that matter though.

He didn't even know why he still went to see her. Was it guilt? It certainly wasn't love. He was starting to get feelings for a certain homesick miko. No scratch that. He already had feelings for a homesick miko. Strong ones at that. But then there was confusion. If he loved Kagome, which he's still in denial about, why go to Kikyou? Maybe it was guilt.

Inuyasha hadn't even realized how far he had gone into the forest. Because all of a sudden Kikyou's scent was getting stronger. Much stronger. He looked up and he could see her ahead. Leaning against a large sakura tree. (Im obsessed!) She looked like she was waiting for him.

He didn't even know why he had loved her at one point in time. Was she always so cold,lifeless,and uncaring? Her brown eyes were void as usual. The only emotions that ever went through them were anger, sadness, betrayal, and hate. She had no pep like Kagome. She was dark and cold. She was dead.

Inuyasha was finally in front of her, after what seemed like an hour walk, when reality it had only been 5 minutes.

"Kikyou..." Inuyasha said. Kikyou smiled a cruel, empty, and ugly smile. Her soul collectors floated around her. One wrapped tightly around her stomach.

"Inuyasha... I need an answer to a question." Kikyou said. Inuyasha looked confused.

"What's the question?" He said. Kikyou opened her mouth to reply but Inuyasha cut her off. "Wait, I think I know what it is. Im tired of saying this, Sesshomaru is not a girl! He's a dude. He's always had an obsession with eyeshadow." He said.

Kikyou quirked an eyebrow. "Inuyasha, that was not my question. I was wondering that though. My question is, who do you choose?"

Inuyasha looked confused. "What do you mean?" He said. Kikyou sighed.

"Between me and my reincarnation. You must choose." She said.

Inuyasha took a step back. "Wh-what? Now? But I-

"Inuyasha, choose now. I don't have long in this world. If you choose my reincarnation, I give you my blessing. If you choose me, then we shall journey together to the underworld. Now choose." Kikyou said.

Inuyasha swallowed. "Kikyou... I don't wanna do this now. Cant it wait until Naraku is dead? Or-

"Choose! I don't have that long. I'd say I have only a week or so before my body reverts to dirt and ashes. No stalling. Now please, just choose." Kikyou said.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He didn't love Kikyou anymore. But then again, who said Kagome felt the same way about him as he did her? (Did that make sense? I hope so.) What should he do? Who should he choose?

"Inuyasha..." Kikyou said in a warning voice.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. He looked Kikyou dead in the eye. (Pun!)

"I choose..."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome lay on her back. She couldn't sleep. She just couldn't get Inuyasha out of her mind. She knew he was trying to help her get through this crisis. That probably was his main reason for being so understanding. But... she couldn't help feeling the way she did every time they made contact. She knew how she felt about him, but there were... complications. Meaning Kikyou.

Kagome sighed and rolled over. Inuyasha probably didn't think about her as much as she did him. Not half as much. (oh the little you know, Kagome. Mawahaha.) Kagome snapped out of her reverie when she heard the door slide back. _Okay. Stay calm. It's probably just Sango wanting to talk. _She thought, trying to calm herself down. They all had separate rooms. Now she wishes they hadn't.

She heard whispering. Wait a minute... that sounded like a man's voice! Kagome popped out off the futon. "Who's there?!" She said in a shrill voice. She heard someone chuckle.

"It's us, slut. We're gonna play a little game." She heard a male voice say.

Kagome grabbed a lantern and threw it in the direction of the voice. The lantern missed it's mark, but she saw the face.

Headman!

"Sire! What are you doing?" Kagome said, backing up against the wall.

"We're gonna teach you a lesson. You demon loving wench." Headman said. Ya know what, let's give him a name. How about Lord Ito? Considering he's a headman.

"Ito, what do you mean?" Kagome said. She was starting to sweat. Now she was really afraid. Where was Inuyasha?

"Kazuo! Yoshio! Grab her and gag her!" Lord Ito said. Kagome tried to scream but they already grabbed her and gagged her.

They carried her to the headman's house. Kagome was kicking and soundly screaming the whole way.

They smacked her once when she bit the headman's son's hand. He had taken out her gag and tried to hold her mouth closed. After that, they just put the gag back in.

Soon, they were at the headman's house. Kagome was in tears now. They went to a cellar in the large mansion and threw her down there.

They laughed a bit before the headman spoke. "You love demons that much? Well think of this as a little gift." Ito said, before him and his sons climbed down.

They had removed Kagome's gag again. She screamed. They slapped her. Her face started to turn red from all the abuse.

Kagome looked around and noticed 2 red eyes gleaming. She swallowed. Then a big bull youkai stepped out of the shadows.

Kagome gulped. The bull youkai stepped closer to her. Ito chuckled.

"Slut, this is Toshio. We keep him around for demon-loving wenches like you." Ito said, laughing.

Kagome scowled. "I do have a name ya know! And what do you mean demon loving wenches?" She said, standing up on shaky legs.

"Oh I think you know what we mean." Kazuo said, while him,Yoshio, and Ito sat down on a bench that was there.

Suddenly, Toshio came forward. "Hehe. I like to play with my toys a bit before the real fun begins." He said.

Kagome stepped back some. "Toshio! Before you have you're way with her, torture her a little!" Ito said.

Kagome gulped. _Have his way with me?_ She thought, taking another step back.

Toshio chuckled. He ran up to her and smacked her down. It happened so fast, Kagome didn't even have enough time to put her arms up in defense.

"Ahh!" Kagome screamed when she hit the ground and bumped her head.

"Why? Why are you doing this? I did _nothing_ to deserve this!" Kagome said, standing up again.

They all laughed and Toshio lunged again. Kagome managed to jump out of the way this time of the huge ox demon.

"I like when they run!" Toshio said, running at Kagome again. He rammed her in the gut. Kagome flew against the wall.

Kagome opened her eyes again once she was on the ground. She coughed up blood. Toshio walked over to her. Every brain cell she had was telling her to get and run or do something, but she just couldn't move. Her body couldn't take the strain.

Toshio picked her up by her chin. Now Kagome was 2 ½ feet off the ground.

"Ah... you're a pretty one. Im gonna make you my bitch." Toshio said, licking her on the cheek. Kagome's leg twitched. She scowled. "Beast." She coughed out. Toshio only smirked. Then he shoved his tongue down her throat. Kagome almost threw up. She pretty much gagged. Kagome tried to squirm her way out of his forcing kiss, but she didn't have enough energy.

Toshio slipped his large hand into her haori. Then he grabbed her bosom. Kagome suddenly came to life. She started to kick and thrash. Lord Ito and his sons watched with pure glee at seeing her assaulted.

Toshio threw her on the ground never loosing his place. (Ohmigod, when did become such a perv?! No more Miroku for me...)

Kagome had tears streaming down her face now. This huge demon ox was on top of her. Practically already loosing her sanity. Kagome wasn't going to stand for this!

She bit Toshio's tongue. Toshio quickly retreated his tongue back into his own frickin' mouth.

Kagome's spiritual energy suddenly went to her feet. With a power-filled thrust she kicked Toshio off of her. Toshio flew back with a yelp.

Kagome stood up with trouble. She practically wobbled her way up. Tears were still streaming down her face. That was all the energy she had for right now. She had to find some way to take him out or run.

She knew she couldn't do either. So she did something that was pure instinct...

"INUYASHA!!!"

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"I choose..." Inuyasha said, until he heard something.

"INUYASHA!!!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. That was Kagome! And the scent of... her blood!

"Kikyou! Im sorry, but I have to go!" He said, turning around and running in the direction of Kagome's voice.

Kikyou smiled and put her hand to her heart. "I see..." She said.

"He has chosen." Kikyou said, walking away.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha was following the smell of Kagome's blood now. She was close.

He was shocked at where he ended up stopping at. Headman's house! Inuyasha growled. He burst open the doors and ran down the hall. Kagome's scent was getting closer.

He was at the cellar door. It was closed. He smashed open with his claws. He hopped down.

He looked around and saw the surprised faces of the headman and sons. Then he turned to the demon.

"Bastard! Just what the hell did you do to her?!" Inuyasha said, jumping over to Kagome. She had started to cough up blood again.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said. Inuyasha shushed her. Toshio laughed.

"I tried to make her mine. How does this concern you hanyou?" He said. Inuyasha growled. He flexed his claws.

"I'll kill you!" He said, before lunging at Toshio. Toshio didn't see him coming and was hit.

"Senkon Tessou!" Inuyasha yelled. Toshio was cut down the middle. Then he turned to Lord Ito and his sons.

"Die!" He said, running at them. "SENKON TESSOU!" He shouted. He sliced all 3 of them in to pieces.

He flicked their blood off his claws and turned to Kagome. "Kagome are you alright?" He said, running over to her and lightly touching her stomach.

Kagome winced. "Im good. I think I broke a rib... or two. We need to get out of here." She said, coughing up more blood.

Inuyasha nodded. "We need to get you healed too." He said, picking her up bridal style.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha and Kagome were outside now. Right in front of the now deceased, headman's house.

Kagome coughed up more blood. "Inuyasha... where were you?"

As if to answer her question, a shinnidamachu flew by. (Did I spell that right? I usually just say soul collector. But whatever.)

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "You... you were with _her_? Weren't you? That's why you weren't there! Put me down." Kagome said.

Inuyasha gulped. "Kagome... it's not what it seems like. I was-

"You were what?! Shoving you're tongue down her throat?! And, PUT ME DOWN!!!!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha sat her down gently. Kagome got up and started to limp.

"Kagome, lemme-

"I don't need you're pity! I dont want any help from you!" She yelled, even though she was in a lot of pain.

Inuyasha ran to her side and grabbed her arm trying to steady her.

She snatched away from him. "Let go of me! Don't touch me! I'll go get the other's and tell them we need to leave this village immediately. Stay where you are and wait for us." Kagome said, limping away.

"Kagome wait-

"Save it. Inuyasha, if you wanna be with Kikyou that bad, then why don't you just go die or something? Go to hell." She said, before continuing to limp away.

Inuyasha gulped. Kagome was pissed. What was he in for now?

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome had limped her way back to the inn and woken everyone up. Well, the group that is.

Everyone had complained about getting up at what had to be 3 in the morning. But they got up regardless, they set out while it was still dark.

Kagome had rode on Kirarra along with Sango and Miroku. Shippo transformed and Sakura sat on top of him. Inuyasha, as you may have guessed, ran.

The group ran and flew away from the first of many tragedies to come.

_**And done. Whoo. That took a while. This is 13 pages long. And forget what I said earlier. Im not banned! Yay! Cough, um anyway review. Keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'No Way To Return' Entitled: Forgive Me: I Said I Was Sorry! Part I**_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	6. Forgive Me: I Said I Was Sorry! Part I

_**Hey guys. Well here's the new chapter. Um thank for the reviews. And,uh, well here it is. **_

_**Forgive Me: I Said I Was Sorry! Part I**_

Kagome and the others sat in a meadow. They had stopped to have lunch. Inuyasha had caught a boar and now they were roasting it over a fire.

Inuyasha took the occasional glance at Kagome. Ever since they had fled from that village she hadn't spoke to him. Then again, if he was her, he wouldn't have spoke to him either. He was with Kikyou when Kagome was almost raped and or killed.

Kagome had rejected his help whenever he tried to help her. She had 3 broken ribs and she was still limping. When he'd try and steady her she'd snatch away or shrug him off. And occasionally she coughed up blood.

Kagome's timer went off. "Lunch is ready!" She said, handing everyone their pieces of the boar. No one spoke while they ate.

Sango coughed. "Well, this is awkward." She said. Miroku, Shippo and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Um, this isn't my business, but are you two fighting or something?" Sakura asked.

Kagome didn't say anything. She continued to eat her meat. She was taking small bites. Her appetite had supposedly gone since she'd been injured.

"Im gonna take a walk." Kagome said, getting up and limping away. Oh, did I mention it's only been a day since the incident? Oh well I just did.

The others watched her try her best to walk right. Then suddenly she was hunched over coughing up blood again.

Inuyasha popped up. "Kagome! You shouldn't move, your wounds haven't healed yet!" He said, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Let me go. Im fine." Kagome said, trying to shrug him off but Inuyasha wouldn't move.

"Kagome, Inuyasha's right. You need to rest, you broke 3 ribs." Sango said.

Kagome sighed. "Fine, I'll rest already. Now, would you please LET ME GO?!" She screamed.

Inuyasha obeyed and let her go. Miroku spoke up now.

"Lady Kagome, I saw a hut a little farther down the meadow. You could rest there." He said, suggestively.

Kagome sighed. "Alright, let's go." She said, continuing to limp. She still refused to ride on Inuyasha's back. And she only rode Kirarra every now and again.

The group headed towards the hut.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome lay on a futon in the small hut. Lucky for them, no one lived in it. She was under the covers trying to sleep. No such luck. Her mind was focused on Inuyasha and Kikyou.

He was with Kikyou when Kagome had needed him most! She could've died or worse. But to Inuyasha it was a small price to pay. Every time she thought about him, it felt as if her heart were being torn in two. It was like he used those claws of his and shredded her heart into pieces.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said, walking in. _Oh great. _Kagome thought, frowning.

Inuyasha sat next to her. "Kagome, Im sorry. I should've been there sooner." He said.

Kagome stared up at the ceiling. "Inuyasha, I don't know how much I can take." She said.

Inuyasha lifted his head and looked at her in wonderment. "Huh?" He said.

Kagome sat up more, wincing. "I mean, I don't know how much more damage my heart can take from you." She said. Inuyasha swallowed.

"Im sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that-

"I know. You wanna be with Kikyou. I understand that. But, can you at least try to keep you're promise to me, and protect me?" Kagome said, suddenly interested in the pattern of the blanket she was under.

Inuyasha nodded. "I would never break it. Kagome do you forgive me?"

Kagome stared at the blanket a little while longer before speaking.

"No." She said.

Inuyasha was taken aback. "Huh?" He said. Kagome frowned.

"No, I don't forgive you. Not that easily. I could've _died_ Inuyasha. And as if my life isn't bad enough right now, you had to go run off to Kikyou!" She yelled. Then she almost immediately regretted it, when she started to cough up blood again.

"Kagome, you need to rest. And what more do you want me to do? I said I was sorry." Inuyasha said, making Kagome lay down again.

"Sorry isn't enough this time! You don't realize how much this affects me! You don't care about anyone but yourself and Kikyou, do you?!" She screamed.

Inuyasha flattened his ears against his skull. "I said sorry wench! What more do you want?!"

"Osuwari!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha plummeted into the boards of the old hut they were in.

Sango came in from all the noise. "What's wrong with you two?! Kagome you need to rest, why are you screaming?" She said.

Kagome only scowled and pointed at the twitching Inuyasha.

Sango sighed. "You two act like 5 year olds. Go to sleep Kagome." Sango said, dragging Inuyasha out of the hut.

Kagome sat up and watched them leave then she laid back down. She sighed. Inuyasha just didn't get it. It was more than the fact that Inuyasha was with Kikyou.

It was that he was with Kikyou while Kagome was being attacked. This was the 2nd time that happened. First, when Kikyou was flung off Mt.Hakurei, and they heard that rumor that she was alive. Causing Inuyasha to go look for her and for Kagome and the other's be taken to Naraku's infant's castle. Well you get the point if you saw the episode! So dont try and correct me in a review because I know what Im talking about when it comes to down to Inuyasha.

Anyway, Kagome couldn't help but think about Inuyasha and the dead priestess. Her current state was already fragile. A little more damage, and she's sure she'll crack.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha walked in the meadow. He had told the others he was going for a walk, which he was. He needed to think about some things.

_Kagome says she wont forgive me. Why? What more can I do? _He thought, as he continued to walk.

All the flowers around him reminded him of Kagome. These flowers smelled somewhat like her scent minus the sakura.

Inuyasha sat down cross-legged on the ground. He stared off into the sky. He never did say who he chose between Kagome and Kikyou. Then again did he even know who he chose?

If he had chose Kikyou, he would've ended up going to hell with her. Then Kagome really would've died. Would Kikyou come back for him? Just to make him choose?

Who knows. But, right now, he had to focus on Kagome. She needed his help and support more than anything right now.

He wanted Kagome to forgive him though. It would tear him apart if Kagome started to hate him. It would kill him indeed.

Inuyasha got up and started to walk back towards the others. With one thin on his mind.

_Kagome, I __**will**__find a way to make you forgive me. _

_**I know, I know. **__**Embarrassingly**__** shorter than usual. But, hey, give me a break. Well, review. And ya know what? By the time this is posted, I'll most likely have wrote 3 or 4 other chapters ahead. This may sound confusing, but while this is not posted and still on my computer my story is only on chapter 3. On that is. I know it's kinda confusing. But, whatever. Keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'Never To Return' Entitled: Forgive Me: I Said I Was Sorry! Part II **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	7. Forgive Me: I Said I Was Sorry! Part II

_**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. Um, I dont have much to say except enjoy the chapter, because Im not entirely sure what the hell Im gonna do for the first part of this chapter. But, ya, whatever. On with the fic!**_

_**Forgive Me: I Said I Was Sorry! Part II**_

Kagome lay on the futon inside the hut. She sighed. Her wounds were a little better, but she still coughed up blood every now and again. According to Inuyasha, she wasn't healed yet. He could smell it.

Kagome rolled over on her side. She was bored as ever. When you're friends are forcing you to rest there's not too much you can do except sleep and stare at the ceiling.

"Kagome?" Sango and Sakura said at the same time. Kagome turned her head slightly to look at them.

"Yeah?" She said. "How are you feeling?" Sango said. Kagome scowled.

"Im feeling fine. We all know that! My ribs are only slightly cracked now! I wanna go do something!" Kagome said, moving slowly to stand up.

"Kagome! Lye down! You're still coughing up blood!" Sango yelled, running over to Kagome and grabbing her arm.

Kagome sighed. "Sango, please just let me take a walk. I need air! Im gonna be claustrophobic before you know it!"

"Wench! Just shut up and lay down!" Inuyasha yelled, walking into the room.

Kagome scowled. "Osuwari!" She screamed. Inuyasha was plunged toward the ground.

Sakura started laughing. "Im gonna leave you three be. I gotta go find Shippo." She said, getting up and walking out of the door.

"Kagome, I suppose we could let you take a short walk. With someone watching you of course." Sango said.

Kagome sighed. "Okay. Fine." She said, getting up and walking out of the door.

3 seconds later, Inuyasha walked outside then walked back in with Kagome flung over his shoulder, screaming bloody murder.

"Inuyasha!! Put me down! I wanna go for a walk!" She said, pounding on his back. Inuyasha paid her no mind as he threw her on the futon.

"SIT BOY!!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha plummeted onto the floor.

Sango sighed. "Don't worry, Kagome. Go take a walk." She said.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you Sango." She said, getting up and walking out the door.

Sango nudged Inuyasha with her foot. "Inuyasha, go make sure Kagome is alright. We're all worried about her."She said.

As if she hadn't even asked, Inuyasha popped up and walked out of the door.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome walked in the meadow of flowers. She smiled and stretched. It felt like an eternity since she had been outside. She breathed in the fresh air and took in the beautiful sight around her.

Dozens and dozens of flowers were all around her. Roses,Lilies,Chrysanthemums, and daises' everywhere! Kagome sat down. She took in the crisp air once more.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said, walking up and sitting down next to her.

Kagome sighed. "You here to drag me back?" She asked, laying down.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Somebody's gotta protect you, wench." He said.

Kagome shrugged. As long as he wasn't going to drag her back to that hut.

Kagome closed her eyes being in pure bliss. She picked up a rose and smelled it.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said. Kagome opened one eye. "Yes?" She said.

"Do you forgive me yet?" He said. Kagome shook her head no. Inuyasha sighed.

He picked up 3 roses and handed them to her. Kagome took them and inhaled their scent.

"How about now?" He said, hopeful. Kagome shook her head no.

"Just what the hell do you want me to do?! I apologized. I gave you flowers. What more do you want from me?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment than shrugged. Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome!"

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sango sat down with Miroku and the others. She wondered when Kagome and Inuyasha would be back. They hadn't been gone long, but Kagome is injured.

"So, Sakura, tell us more about yourself." Miroku said. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"I was 5 when my mother killed herself. Im 8 now, I've been traveling by myself for years now. My younger sister, she's human. I haven't seen her since the day mother died. We went our separate ways. We never really talked toomuch. Considering she was afraid of me. She only talked to me when absolutely necessary. After mother died I started to travel. I slept in caves at night. I survived off dead bugs and scraps of food bigger youkai had left lying around."

Everyone nodded, waiting for her to go on. "I stumbled into a village occasionally. I was always mistreated. They would throw rocks at me. They always beat me. I never stayed in one place too long. Trouble always came." She finished.

Everyone sat in silence. "Wow, I didn't know you've been threw so much." Sango said.

Sakura only nodded and smiled. "It wasn't easy." She said. They all nodded and got ready to eat.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Yes?" Kagome said, calmly. Inuyasha was grinding his teeth to control his anger. She loved toying with him, right now.

"What do you want me to do?! I did everything! You should be appreciating this you ungrateful wench!" He yelled.

Kagome sighed and stood up. "Inuyasha, you just dont get it." She said.

Inuyasha growled. "Kagome, I didn't wanna have to do this, but Im desperate." He said, walking closer to her.

Kagome gasped. What the hell is he doing? He was getting closer. Now he was in front of her. Kagome stared at him questioningly. Suddenly, Inuyasha dropped on his knees.

Kagome looked down at him with a quizzical expression. Then out of nowhere, Inuyasha attached himself to her legs.

"Im sorry! Im sorry! Im sorry! Im sorry! I should've never left you and the others alone to go meet Kikyou! I should've been there to protect you. Please, please forgive me!" He shouted. Inuyasha waited for an answer. Then all he heard was a snort. Then a giggle. He looked up and realized Kagome was laughing her ass off.

"Inuyasha, -giggle- that was so funny -giggle- I forgive -giggle- you!" She said, laughing so hard that she managed to get out of Inuyasha's hold.

She fell back on the flowers. Now she was rolling around laughing.

"Uh, okay. Kagome, it's not that funny. Okay, getting old. Wench, it aint funny!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome continued to laugh with tears streaming down her face. She finally stopped and sat up. She coughed. Inuyasha's face was as red as a rose.

"That was a good laugh." She said, moving closer to Inuyasha and laying her head on his lap. His face was pretty much blood red now.

"Do you mind?" Kagome whispered, looking up at him. Inuyasha shook his head.

Inuyasha inhaled her scent. Ahh, the wonderful scent of sakura.

Kagome sighed happily. "You're lap feels almost like a pillow." She said.

Inuyasha blushed more. He hesitantly laid his hand in her hair. Kagome didn't move so he figured it was alright. Inuyasha ran his hand threw her black tresses. Kagome felt herself getting ready to dose off.

"Inuyasha?" She said. Inuyasha looked down at her.

Kagome could feel her eyelids drooping. She was likely to go to sleep in the next couple of seconds. So she had to get it out now before she fell asleep.

"I'll always forgive you..."

_**And done! That took me awhile considering I took a nap in between writing this. Hehe. Um, anyway, review. Please! Im frickin' begging you! Keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'No Way To Return' Entitled: Does It Ever End? **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	8. Does It Ever End?

_**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. There's a **__**possibility that this story will be deleted. Not enough people are reviewing to make me wanna keep it going for a long time. Remember, possibility. Um, here's the new chapter. Enjoy. **_

_**Does It Ever End? **_

Kagome and the others walked in a forest. Kagome couldn't get her mind off what had happened the day before. What had possessed her to lay on Inuyasha's lap? Sure, what he did was funny and all, but is that what made her do what she did? And she fell asleep on him too. What had he done after that? When she woke up, she was back in the hut. Was Inuyasha disgusted that she laid her head on his lap? How long had he sat there before going to the hut? So many questions.

Unknown to her, Inuyasha was thinking about the same event. Why had Kagome done that? Not that he minded at all. Hell, he loved it! He had sat there with her sleeping for what had to be another hour. He almost couldn't make himself get up and take her back to the hut. He hadn't wanted the moment to end. She had looked so beautiful. Her long ebony hair was sprawled across his lap. The sunshine made her glow, like some type of Goddess. Where were all these feelings coming from? Was he falling in love with Kagome? No, that's not possible. He refused to believe it. Her? He didn't love Kikyou any longer. That was a fact. But, he didn't want to admit that he was falling in love with Kagome.

"Are you two okay?" Miroku said, interrupting the two's thoughts.

Both of them blushed. "Huh?!" They said at the same time. Everyone looked at them with questioning expressions.

"I didn't touch her! I swear!" Inuyasha said, waving his hands.

"Yeah! I wasn't anywhere near him!" Kagome said, waving her hands as well.

Everyone stared at the two now. Then all of a sudden, everyone started shouting out accusing things towards Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Will everyone SHUT UP!!!" Sakura screamed, breathing out fire, on the last part.

Everyone shut up almost immediately and side-stepped the large blast.

"Wow..." Kagome said, summing that up for everyone. They all nodded. 

Sakura smiled. "Thank you." She said, walking ahead of the rest of them.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. They followed her.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The gang finally made it out the forest. It took them 3 hours to make it out. They were getting closer to the lands of Makucotoi. Another week or so and they should be there. Then another 3 weeks it would take to even begin to reach Hari.

"Hey guys, ya think it's a village up ahead?" Kagome said, drinking out of one of the last water bottles.

Inuyasha snorted. "Dont matter. We aint stopping anyway."

Miroku coughed. "I think we should. We've been traveling for hours without rest." He said.

Sango nodded. "I agree with Miroku. Even Kirarra's tired of walking." Kirarra mewed in agreement.

Kagome smirked. "Then that settles it. We're stopping at the next village. Inuyasha can do as he pleases." She said, walking faster.

Inuyasha growled. "Damn humans, always wanna rest." He said, lagging behind.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"There it is! I see it!" Kagome said, jumping up and down when she could see the village.

The others laughed at her childishness. Sango and Miroku sighed in relief. Finally, they could rest.

The group was closer to the village now. They were only a few feet from the entrance. Kagome kept squealing at being able to sleep in an actual bed.

The village was pretty normal. Bigger than most, but normal.

As they walked through the village to find an inn, everyone was staring at them.

"Hey, Inuyasha, any ideas on why they're staring at us?" Kagome said, nudging Inuyasha in the stomach with her elbow.

Inuyasha shrugged then pointed at himself. Kagome rolled her eyes. Then she shook her head.

"I doubt it's that. It's something else. They're staring at _all_ of us." She said.

"Well, it's not every day you see a demonslayer,kitsune,hanyous', miko, and a monk traveling together." Sango cut in.

Everyone nodded. They continued to walk until they found an inn. While they were paying, they noticed that the owner kept looking at them strangely. Almost everyone shrugged it off as they got their room.

Due to the last incident, they got a big room together. Everyone was sitting and relaxing. Sango was stroking Kirarra' fur while waxing the hiraikotsu. Miroku was in meditation. Sakura and Shippo played together. Inuyasha was leaning against the wall with Tetsuiga in his lap. He was being grouchy as usual. Kagome was fixing her hair trying different ways to style it.

Right now, she was trying to decide between priestess style like Kaede, or a messy bun. In the end, a ponytail won.

Kagome turned towards Inuyasha. He opened one eye. Kagome smiled before speaking.

"Inuyasha, I need a guy opinion. How does my hair look like this?" She said, signaling to her long ponytail.

Inuyasha opened both eyes. Kagome looked great. With the usual strands of hair not framing her face, she looked better than before.

"Well?" She said. Inuyasha blushed. "Uh, i-it's fine." He said.

Kagome seemed satisfied with his response and walked over to Sango.

Inuyasha's ears twitched. Then all of a sudden, 12 soldiers burst in the room.

Everyone popped up, with their weapons at the ready. The soldiers all scowled.

"Surrender yourselves! We're taking you killers to the village prison!" The main one said.

The soilders all came from behind and grabbed everyone. Inuyasha tried to elbow the two that had him, off but they had scent beads. Inuyasha passed out.

Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha!" She yelled, before one of the guards knocked her upside the head with their sword's sheathe.

The soilders managed to knock out everyone except Sakura and Shippo, who managed to get away.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

It was colorful. The world was a jumble of colors before Kagome. Gray, blue, black.

Her vision focused and she could tell she was in a cell. She sat up and sighed. Her head hurt. She put her hand on the back of her head and felt a knot.

Kagome walked to the front of the cell and grabbed two bars she looked around and saw on the other side there was an empty hall way. Kagome turned around and started walking to the back of the cell.

"Hello killer."

Kagome whipped her head around to see a guard standing there with a hateful expression.

"What are you talking about? Me and my friends didn't kill anyone. Please let me out of here!" Kagome said.

The guard scowled. "You lying wench! You and those demons killed our village headman and his sons in no less than a day ago!" He said, pointing a finger at her.

Kagome stepped forward towards the front of the cell. She was right by the bars now.

"That headman and his sons deserved to be killed. You weren't there when they tortured me! You weren't there when they sent a huge ox youkai out to 'have his way with me'! If you ask me, that was a favor done for you're village." Kagome spat out angrily. She was a bit guilty about the headman's death though. Even though it was Inuyasha that killed him.

The guard smirked. "We all know of you being tortured by the headman Ito. And you very well deserved it! Traveling with demons, you oughta-

"SHUT UP!" Kagome screamed. She balled her hands into fists at her side.

"Those 'demons' are my friends! They should be treated as any human would be treated! You dont know them! You just go by what you've heard you ignorant cow!" Kagome yelled. She wasn't exactly sure why she called him a cow of all things, but it seemed like the right thing at the moment.

"Silence wench!" the guard said, reaching an arm threw the bars and smacking her. Kagome let out a surprised yelp and stepped back.

"You and you're disgusting companions will be killed tomorrow at dawn. Say you're last prayers while you can." He said, walking down the hall.

Kagome sighed and walked over to the left side of the cell. She sat down and pulled her knees to her chin.(?) She wrapped her arms around herself like she would every time Inuyasha had gone to Kikyou.

_Oh Inuyasha, where are you? _

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha smelled dirty water. He groaned as he sat up and looked around. He was in a cell. Oh joy. Just then, he remembered what had happened an hour before. He suddenly came to life. He popped up and looked around more. He noticed the cell was really mediocre. The bars looked really weak.

Inuyasha smirked._ Pathetic humans._ He thought as he walked up to the front of the cell.

He tapped the bars a couple of times,then nodded. He unsheathed Tetsuiga. He took a couple of steps back.

"Kaze no Kizu!" He shouted, as the familiar blast of the windscar shot out from Tetsuiaga.

The bars broke into tiny pieces and Inuyasha ran into the hall and started to sniff around. His nose was still a bit messed up, so he was having a little trouble trying to find everyone. However, he could locate one familiar scent.

Kagome.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome was still leaning against the wall of the cell. She had come out of her fetal position and now her legs were stretched out in front of her and she could feel herself dosing off.

"Kagome!" She heard someone say. Kagome's head snapped up quick. She was wide awake now. Inuyasha? Had he come for her?

Kagome got up and walked towards the front of the cell. She gripped the bars and looked around.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said, as he stopped in front of her cell.

"Inuyasha? You're okay!" Kagome exclaimed. She could hear his voice but couldn't see him clearly. Apparently, that guard had came and blew out the torches in the hallway and cell, while she wasn't paying attention.

Inuyasha could see just fine, due to him being a hanyou. He could see the bruise on Kagome's face where the guard had slapped her.

"Im fine. Kagome, who did this to you?" Inuyasha said, reaching threw the bars and touching her cheek.

"It was one of the guards. Im fine. Have you seen or smelled the others?" She asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, my nose is still half-fucked from those scent beads. You were the closest one, I think. The others might be in a separate prison. Sakura and Shippo ran off when the soilders came in." He said.

Kagome nodded. "We have to get away from here." She said.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, I ran into a couple of guards on the way here. I took care of them though. And as much as I hate running away, we're gonna have to." He said.

Kagome nodded. "And after we escape from here, we should try and find the others. They could've escaped already though. They might meet us in Makucotoi." She said.

"Kagome, I'll bust ya out of here!" Inuyasha said, ramming into the cell. Once. Twice. Three times.

BOOM!

The bars busted open and Kagome ran out. Inuyasha signaled for her to get on his back. Kagome did so, and they leapt down the halls until they saw a door. They ran out and into the night.

They ran for a long time. Even when the moon had fully rose in the sky. Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's haori.

_It's just you and me now, Inuyasha. _

_**Another chapter done. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Uh, keep a lookout for the next chapter of ' No Way To Return' Entitled: During Tough Times: I'll Be There. **_

_**With that said, Sayonara!**_


	9. During Tough Times: I'll Be There

_**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. Uh, here's the new chapter. Yup, not much to say. Uh, well here ya go. **_

_**During Tough Times: I'll Be There**_

Sango woke up to the sound of water dripping. She sat up with a groan and looked around. She was in a cell. She stood up. Her legs felt like jelly. She looked around and saw the hiraikotsu leaning against the wall. Whoever put her in there, must be pretty damn stupid to leave a prisoners weapon in the same room with them.

She walked over to it slowly then picked it up. She heard a groan and whipped around quickly.

"Who's there?!" She yelled, ready to strike. She heard another groan and stepped closer.

"San..go." A voice weakly said. Sango gasped and dropped the hiraikotsu on her foot.

"Damn!" She screamed, holding her foot and hopping around.

"Sango, i..is that you?" Miroku croaked. Sang gasped again and ran to him.

"Miroku! Are you alright?" Sango said, checking him for wounds.

Miroku nodded. "Are you alright? Where are the others?" He asked. Sango nodded. "Im fine. I don't know where the other's are though. Knowing Inuyasha, him and Kagome have probably already escaped from this place. And Sakura and Shippo had run away when the soilders came in." She said, helping him stand up.

Miroku nodded. He looked around and finally seemed to realize that they were in a cell.

"Sango, how on Earth can we get out of here?" He said, walking over to his staff on the far side of the room. Sango shrugged.

"The walls look old and rotted. Ya think I can break it with hiraikotsu?" She said, shouldering the large boomerang in question.

Miroku had on a thoughtful expression. He reached his hand out to his 'favorite spot.'

SMACK!

Miroku rubbed his red cheek, while Sango muttered something under her breath about 'stupid hentais and their cursed hands.'

She walked over to the wall. "Here goes nothing. Hiraikostu!!" Sango yelled, as she flung the large boomerang at the wall.

Crack!

It made a big crack in the wall. But the wall didn't break. Miroku stepped forward.

"I can take care of the rest of this." He said, his hand going to his prayer beads.

"WIND TUNNEL!!" Miroku yelled, as the hellhole sucked up all the large rocks inside the wall. Then Miroku abruptly closed it off.

Now, there was a large hole in the wall, that lead outside it was almost midnight.

"Sango, lets go. We dont have that much light to guide us by, considering the moon is almost gone." Miroku said, as he stepped through the large hole, then held out his hand for Sango.

Sango grabbed it, and they started walking into the night. Then suddenly, Sango realized something.

"Miroku! Where's Kirarra?" She said, stopping. Miroku stopped too.

"I think Shippo and Sakura took her with them when they escaped the soilders." He said.

Sango started walking again. "I sure hope you're right..."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha tended to the fire as Kagome studied. Surprisingly enough, the idiot guards had left her bow and arrows with her in the cell. And her backpack! But no sign of her sleeping bag though.

"Inuyasha, you think the others are alright?" Kagome said, never taking her eyes off her book.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Im sure they're fine. They probably already escaped by now." He said, throwing more sticks into the fire.

Kagome put her book down. "But, do you think Shippo and Sakura are okay?" She asked, getting ramen out of her bag.

Inuyasha sighed. "Wench, they're fine. That much, Im sure. Now, are you gonna cook the ramen or no?" He asked.

Kagome giggled at Inuyasha's impatience over ramen. Inuyasha looked up at her. Was that a smile? Why would he smile at her? Kagome pondered the question as she just smiled back at him.

Inuyasha laid against a tree. He had smiled at Kagome. But why? There was no reason to smile or laugh in their current situation. Maybe, being around her had done that to him. Given him the ability to smile when times are hard. Or even laugh. She had warmed his heart. Maybe that was why he cared for her so. Or other reasons he refused to admit.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, waving her hand in his face. Inuyasha blinked then shook his head. He blushed when h realized how close she was. Their faces were only inches apart. Kagome didn't seem to realize it. For a moment, a couple of minutes actually, he wondered how it would feel to kiss her.

"What do ya want?" Inuyasha finally said. Kagome looked confused before speaking.

"I said, the ramen is ready. I thought you would've smelled it by now. Are you okay? Why are you red? Do you have a fever?" She said, leaning closer to him all the while. She was about to put her hand on his forehead when he grabbed it.

"Im fine. I was just thinking. We need... to... hurry... to Makucotoi." He said.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow. They were so close they could feel each other's breath. She noticed every time he trailed off, he would lean closer to her.

(Im killing you guys, aren't I? Lol.)

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said, she was also starting to wonder how it would feel to have Inuyasha's lips against hers. Both Inuyasha and Kagome were in a daze. To them, the forest and all the woodland creatures weren't even there anymore. It was just those two. Nothing else mattered, did it? (?)

Inuyasha was starting to lose his balance. He'd leaned a little to far. Before he could even _want_ to try and catch himself, it was far too late.

Wham!

Inuyasha's lips accidentally crashed down on Kagome's. Sorta what you would call an accidental kiss.

But neither one of them, made a move to get up from this kiss, this position.

Actually, they made the most of something, that to them, was bound never to happen again. Kagome actually felt her arms subconsciously wrap around Inuyasha's neck. While, Inuyasha felt his arms wrap around Kagome's waist. And tighten.

After a couple of seconds, they both slowly pulled away. Inuyasha was staring into Kagome's brown pools as she stared into his amber orbs. (God, I love me.)

No sooner that they had pulled away, Kagome was being pulled into an embrace. Was she dreaming? How come, after so much had gone wrong, something finally went the right way? Why did she not pull away sooner? Why do this when she was hurting herself and him? Or was she doing the exact opposite? Who knows. Most likely, not even Fate could tell.

_Oh Kami, why do I have to do this? Why now? Why him? _Kagome thought as she returned Inuyasha's embrace. Inuyasha was along the lines of thinking the same thing.

Sure, he was in a state of pure bliss. But, why did he have to do that? He insinuated the whole thing. Kagome ... she was probably just caught up in the moment. She probably didn't really want this like he did. He could see now, that he had wanted something like this for months. Years, maybe since she's been with him. As he held her, he came to the realization, the one he'd vehemently denied for months now. He was in love with Kagome. _Oh Kami, why did I have to do this? Why now? Why her?_

Inuyasha's hold on Kagome loosened. "Im sorry." He whispered in her ear.

"Dont be." Kagome whispered, almost as soon as he said it. Kagome tightened her hold on Inuyasha.

"I know, that you dont want this. I know that you wanna be with Kikyou. But promise me, that during times like these, that you'll always be there for me. With me." She whispered.

Inuyasha wanted more than ever to scream at her that she was wrong about him wanting to be with Kikyou. But he just couldn't do it.

All he did, was stiffly nod at first. He buried his nose in her hair, even though it was in a ponytail, he could still get the satisfaction of smelling it as if it were down.

He took off his haori and wrapped it around her. He signaled for her to go to sleep. She readjusted herself and laid back against his chest. Kagome thought her dream come true was over for tonight, but she was wrong. Because, as she closed her eyes and pulled his haori tighter around her she heard his promise, his word.

"I promise you Kagome, that I will be there for you and with you, during times like these. Till the end of time."

Oh no, her dream come true, was just beginning.

_**I know short. Dont point it out. Uh, review. Thank you to all the NICE people that do review. And this chapter may be short, but look, fluff! Lots of fluff! Gotta love that fluff! And more fluff next chapter! Well, keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'No Way To Return' Entitled: New Moon, New Woes.**_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	10. New Moon, New Woes

_**Hey guys. Updating again and all, God Im tired. Ya know what? Im gonna go take a nap. So, I'll be back in about an hour. ... Okay, Im good now. That was over an hour because I wanted to watch 'Avatar: The Last **__**Airbender**__**' That's like my 5**__**th**__** favorite show! Well I've stalled enough, here's the 10**__**th**__** chapter. **_

_**New Moon, New Woes**_

Shippo darted through the forest. He was searching for Sakura and Kirarra. They had been separated when they escaped the soilders. He didn't know where the others were, for all he knew they could be dead.

That thought caused Shippo to gulp loudly. He would die himself if those soilders had killed his friends. He would be alone again.

Shippo ran past a bush and heard it rustle. He jumped a good ten feet in the air.

"Ahh!!" He screamed as he landed on the ground. He looked up to see two cream fluffy tails in his face.

"Kirarra? Is that you?" Shippo said, jumping up and landing on Kirarra's back.

Kirarra mewed and then there was another rustle from a bush behind them.

The hairs on the back of Shippo's neck stood up almost as soon as he heard it. Then he heard a sneeze and was automatically calmed.

"Sakura? Is that you?" Shippo said, hesitantly. Fire being blown out of the bush was a clear sign that Sakura was there. The first thing he saw was a strand of dark red hair then violet and black eyes.

"Shippo? Where are the others? Did you find them?" Sakura said, walking over to Shippo and Kirarra.

Shippo shook his head. "I couldn't even find Kirarra at first. She found me. And the others, they could've escaped but Im not sure." He said.

Sakura nodded. " Well, I think we should proceed to Makucotoi. If we went back, we would hardly stand a chance against what has to be at least 300 soilders." She said.

Shippo seemed wary. "But, there's a chance we might not survive in Makucotoi either. Kaede herself said that the lands of Makucotoi were extremely dangerous." He said.

Sakura had a solemn expression. "I know."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sango and Miroku had stopped for the night. Nightfall had came very quickly and they didn't have Kagome's usual supplies.

Sango fed the fire. "We could go catch a fish or something." She suggested.

Miroku had a sour expression. "Im sick of fish, if I have to eat it one more time I might just suck myself into the kazanaa." He said, going through his robes searching for something he might have stolen from Kagome's bag.

Sango sighed. "Well? Find anything yet?" To tell the truth she was sick of fish too.

"No... not yet... Ah!" Miroku said. He pulled out one packet of ramen.

"Yeah!" They both yelled, then fell silent. Sango stared at the pack of ramen.

"Uh, you know how to make ramen?" She asked, examining the package.

Miroku looked dumbfounded as well. He scratched his head and grabbed the package from Sango.

He tore open the bag and and a small square block of ramen fell out.

He grabbed it then sat it on top of the fire. "Uh, Sango do you think it will cook well? I think that's what Kagome usually did." He said. Sango looked at the burning ramen and shrugged.

"Miroku."

"Yes Sango?"

"That's not how you make ramen."

"I know Sango."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Why are we stopping now?! We could make good time and be half way to Makucotoi by the morning!" Inuyasha yelled, as he watched Kagome tend to the fire.

Kagome sighed and straightened her miko robes as she continued to throw sticks into the fire.

"Inuyasha, we're stopping cause it's the new moon. I thought you would've noticed that considering you're hair just turned black." She said.

Inuyasha plopped down across from Kagome with his arms folded. He was sporting that oh so adorable pout. He had to watch himself tonight. Whenever he was human, his emotions toward people were harder to control. And with Kagome here, things could only be hell.

He looked up at Kagome. The blaze of the fire made her glow like that day they were in the meadow. She was currently pulling out two packs of ramen and putting them in the pot over the fire.

Inuyasha felt himself sigh. That had been two nights ago that him and Kagome 'accidentally' kissed. Neither had brought it up since. Maybe it would be to awkward? Or maybe Kagome was disgusted? After all, he kissed her first. Maybe she pitied him. That was reasonable enough.

"Inuyasha? Why are you staring at me?" Kagome said, handing him his ramen.

Inuyasha immediately snapped out of his reverie and blushed. He mumbled a thanks and grabbed the ramen from her.

Kagome hardly touched hers. She was a bit tired of ramen but that wasn't the reason why she wasn't eating. She too, was thinking about that event a couple of nights ago. What had possessed her to react the way she did? Why didn't she stop knowing that was hurting him and her? Inuyasha wanted to be with Kikyo. Didn't he? She had never heard him directly say that, but whenever he said kind of statement about her, it always seemed like he felt obligated to be with her. If that was the supposed case, then why was she denying herself something that she longed for so badly? Was it fear? Fear that once she finally decided to tell Inuyasha how she felt, her assumption would be wrong? That, instead he was head over heels in love with Kikyo? She would surely die. And then the way he had held her after the kiss. So, protectively, so... loving. Kagome sighed at all the possibilities.

She looked up at Inuyasha and their eyes met. It seemed as if they were having an unspoken conversation. But, this conversation didn't answer any questions that both of them had. For instance, do you love me?, would be a good one. Or, are you in love with someone else?

Then there was a rustling coming from behind a bush. Kagome stiffened. She was suddenly alert. She looked behind and turned back to Inuyasha.

"Did you hear that?" She said. Inuyasha looked at her strangely. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Hear what?" He said, getting up and walking over to her side. Then he heard it too. He walked closer to the bush and Kagome gripped his haori sleeve.

"Be careful." She said, the worry shining through her voice. Inuyasha snorted.

"Im sure it's probably a squirrel. Pathetic humans always scared of something..." He trailed off, as he spread the bush apart.

Kagome snorted. (Someone's been around Inu to long.) "You're forgetting that you're a 'pathetic human' tonight too." She said.

Inuyasha looked in the bush more until he heard something hiss. He jumped out surprise. He would never admit that later, though.

He slowly turned his head and saw what seemed to be an ordinary snake. He sighed in relief.

"Kagome you baka, it's only a small snake." He said, rolling up his sleeves and reaching down toward it.

Kagome blushed. "Well, snakes bite! I have a reason to be afraid!" She yelled.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He reached down to grab the snake when it lunged. Inuyasha tried to back out of the way, but it was too late. The snake had bit him on the arm.

"Aghh!!" Inuyasha yelled, as he staggered back, almost falling into the fire if Kagome hadn't hopped up and pushed him the other way.

"Dammit all to hell!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome started checking over his wound. Then she sensed something.

"Inuyasha! That snake was a youkai! Oh Gods, what are we gonna do?! You're human and cant survive!" She yelled, already rummaging threw her backpack and putting ointments on his arm.

However, Inuyasha hardly noticed. His vision was getting blurry and he was very dizzy. He could only hear bits and parts of Kagome's fussing. Then he passed out. Conveniently on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha?! Wake up! Wake up!" She yelled, shaking him over and over again. After five minutes of shaking him, she figured it would be best if he wasn't moved so much. She dragged him over to the fire and laid his head on her lap. (Sounds familiar, eh?)

"Heh, idiot. Second time you go and get yourself poisoned while you're human. So reckless." Kagome thought as she applied more ointments to his arm and stroked his hair. It was surprisingly soft, you'd expect it to be really thick with split ends you'd think it was Sesshomaru's hair.

Inuyasha only said incoherent words quietly and groaned or hissed every five minutes when medicine went to his wound.

Kagome sighed. Inuyasha looked anything but peaceful right now. His face was contorted in pain and you could tell he was dreaming because his eyes moved constantly under his closed eyelids.

Kagome could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. If Inuyasha died... then she would practically die herself. She'd be worse than she was when the well stopped working. If he could hold out till sunrise, then he'd be good, right?

Kagome subconsciously gripped Inuyasha's hand. _Just hold out till sunrise, Inuyasha. Till sunrise. _

_**Done! How'd ya like it? Um, please review, Please!! I wanna say that I know what happened kinda sounds like episode 13 of Inuyasha, when he was human and was poisoned by that spider and laid his head on Kagome's lap. DO NOT POINT IT OUT IN A REVIEW!!! I know what it sounds like, dammit! Well keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'No Way To Return' Entitled: Nightmares And Pulling Through. **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	11. Nightmares And Pulling Through

_**Hey guys. Updating again and **__**whatever..**__** So how's life treatin' ya? Im doing good, you could say. So not much to say except thanks for the reviews. And, here's the next chapter. **_

_**Nightmares and Pulling Through **_

Sango and Miroku sat eating they're burnt ramen. They're very burnt ramen. It was burnt so badly that the entire un-separated block of ramen was black.

"Miroku, I think I just chipped a tooth eating this. You sure you cooked it right?" She said, setting her piece of the block down.

Miroku nodded. "Sango, I think I'd taste better food inside my windtunnel than right here." He said.

Sango nodded. She grabbed her small katanna and went behind a bush. Miroku waited for her to come out with a questioning expression.

5 minutes later Sango walked back out with two dead birds. They were small, but they'd have to do.

"We'll eat these. They're easier to cook." She said, sitting down across from him again.

Miroku nodded. "Oh Sango, what would I do without you? Will you bear my-

"Dont push it." Sango said through clenched teeth. Miroku nodded.

"Yes Sango."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sakura and Shippo tramped through the forest. Well, technically, Kirarra tramped through the forest while Sakura and Shippo sat on her.

"Sakura! Im bored and tired! I miss Kagome!" He whined, clutching Kirarra's fur. Sakura sighed. She was so close to chopping him up into little pieces and roasting him with her fiery breath. He had been saying the same thing for the past hour or so.

"Shippo, please shut up! Kagome is somewhere with Inuyasha, most likely, and Sango and Miroku are probably together. We cant bring them here, dammit!" She yelled, practically ripping out Kirarra's fur due to gripping it to hard.

Shippo gulped and was silent. She was almost as bad as Kagome when she was mad. Almost.

Shippo was about to reply when a voice interrupted.

"Who's there!?" They yelled. Kirarra stopped walking and sniffed around.

Sango stepped out of a bush with Miroku following close behind her.

Kirarra flipped Shippo and Sakura off her back and ran to Sango.

"Kirarra!" Sango yelled, hugging the large feline. Shippo and Sakura ran to the two.

"Are you two alright? Have you seen Inuyasha and Kagome?" Miroku asked.

Both Sakura and Shippo shook their heads. "No, have you? We've been wandering for about a day now looking for you." They both said.

Sango and Miroku nodded. "We're glad you're alright. We should head back to me and Miroku's campsite." She said, turning around and walking towards the campsite.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

_It's so cold. Where am I? Where'd Kagome go? Am I dead? _

_Inuyasha sat up and walked around. "Im in a forest." He said. _

"_Inuyasha." A cold voice said. _

_Inuyasha whipped around. "Who's there?! What do ya want?!" _

_Kikyo stepped from behind a tree. She walked towards him. _

_Inuyasha gasped. "K-Kikyou. What do you want? Why are you here Where's Kagome?!" He yelled._

_Kikyou kept a straight face. "Calm yourself Inuyasha. The girl is here as well." She said. _

_Inuyasha just continued to be surprised. Kagome stepped from behind a second tree. Her hair was down again and she had her old school uniform on. _

"_Inuyasha...__ you have to choose." She said. Inuyasha stepped back. He shook his head rapidly. _

"_No, no, no! This isn't happening! I've gotta be dreaming!" He yelled. _

_Kikyou nodded. "You are dreaming technically. But, whatever happens will decide you're fate with one of us. So, choose." Kikyou said, holding out her hand. _

_Kagome nodded and did the same. Inuyasha stared shocked. He still felt obligated to go to Kikyou because she died for him, but Kagome..._

_Kagome taught him to trust and love again. Kagome was the one that made him smile and laugh. Seeing her __brightened__ up his days. Especially, her smile. Who to choose? _

"_Hurry Inuyasha. We haven't much time. Your heart may have chosen already, but we still need to hear you say it." Kikyou said. _

_Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha, choose. Please." She said. Inuyasha stared into her big, brown eyes and Kikyou's cold lifeless ones. _

"_I dont know." He said. _

"_You know, Inuyasha. Please, you're wasting valuable time. Pick whoever you're heart leads you to." Kagome said. _

_Kikyou nodded. Inuyasha gulped. He looked at their out-stretched hands. He reached out, then brung his arm back again. _

"_CHOOSE!!" They both shouted. Inuyasha flinched. Then all of a sudden the wind picked up. Kagome and Kikyou both looked like they were fading or something. _

"_Inuyasha, you're wasting time." Kagome said softly. Her eyes looked sad and pained. _

_Kikyou looked at him the same way as a huge hole in the ground opened. _

"_Wait!" Inuyasha said, grabbing both of their arms. They both looked at him. They said what they wanted without even speaking it. _

"_I choose..." _

"_Hurry! One of us will fade when you pick the other! If you pick neither, we'll both die! Kagome and I both can't be alive in this world! You have to choose!" Kikyou yelled, as the hole in the ground got bigger. _

"_Okay! I __choose...K...__" He mumbled the last part. _

"_What was that?" Kagome said as her arms were starting to fade. _

"_I __said...I__choose...K...__" He said mumbling the last part. _

"_Speak clearly! Hurry! We're already fading!" Kikyou yelled with a panicked look. _

"_I choose Kagome!" He yelled reaching out to grab Kagome's arm. Only to discover that her arm had faded. Now, a small part of her face remained. _

_'Choose' She mouthed. _

"_No! I choose you! I choose Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha continued to yell. _

_Kikyou had pretty much already descended into hell. Kagome's eye was left now. The only part that hadn't faded yet. _

"_Kagome!" _

_3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333_

"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he suddenly launched up. Kagome practically jumped ten feet in the air. She had been rummaging in her bag for an ice-pack.

She ran over to him. "Inuyasha! What's wrong?! Are you in pain?!" She yelled, checking his arm.

Inuyasha was automatically calmed when he saw Kagome was there and nowhere near fading. His arm hardly even hurt anymore. He had practically screamed the poison out of him.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" She asked, checking his arm again.

Inuyasha didn't reply. Then from behind the large trees the sun rose and he slowly went back to his hanyou state.

Once fully transformed, he looked over at Kagome. She was staring at him with worry and confusion written all over her face.

He reached a clawed hand under her chin. Firmly gripping it in his hand. Kagome gasped. What the hell was he doing?

"Inuyasha..." She said, barely able to speak. She was so in awe. So shocked.

Inuyasha said nothing. He grabbed her waist and kept his hand there. Kagome gasped again. Where was all this coming from? Yet, she did nothing to stop it. Absolutely nothing.

Inuyasha pressed his lips against hers. Kagome gasped, but within seconds she was returning it. And just like those two nights before, she wrapped her arms around his neck as Inuyasha's grip on her tightened.

He scooted her over more, so that she was practically sitting on his lap.

Oh yeah, they could do this forever.

_**Yeah, I know it's short. But look mindless fluff! Yay fluff! Um, review. Keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'No Way To Return' Entitled: Makucotoi. **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	12. Makucotoi

_**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. How are ya? So, right, here's the new chapter. **_

_**Makucotoi **_

Shippo scurried under a bush as countless demons came from behind the trees. He watched the whole scene from there. Sakura had headed out to help Sango and Miroku. The night before, they had finally reached Makucotoi. Now, they had to go through all the powerful demons in this part of the land before they could even reach the village that Hari resided in.

"Hiraikostu!" Sango yelled, throwing the large boomerang at 3 centipede demons. They were all split down the middle.

Miroku ran up to Sango. "Sango, how many more demons do you think will come from this point?" He asked, swatting at a demon with his staff.

Sango smacked a large bug demon with the hiraikotsu. "I dont know! Kaede-baba said that Makucotoi would be dangerous, but I didn't think she meant countless demon dangerous!" She yelled, just barely missing a youkai's energy blast.

Miroku nodded. "We can probably get rid of them faster." He said, signaling to his kazanaa.

Sango shook her head. "No! You know that the kazanaa is at it's limit! One or two more times and..."

Miroku nodded sadly. "Alright, but I have an idea. Get you're hiraikotsu ready." He said.

Sango nodded, using the hiraikotsu as a shield for the moment.

"Sakura! Now!" Miroku yelled getting his staff ready. Sakura nodded and leapt forward.

"FIRE BALLS!!!" She yelled, as a series of large flaming balls of fire headed at all the demons. Sakura closed her mouth and smiled. Another job well done.

Sango and Miroku both nodded to her as if to say 'good job'. But their praise was short lived when a large cat demon lunged at Sakura.

"Ahh!" Sakura screamed as she was about to be thrown back into a large tree.

"Sakura, I'll save you! Transform!!" Shippo yelled, running out and transforming into that pink bubble thingy. Sakura landed against it and bounced up and down.

Sango and Miroku ran to go check on them. Kirarra continued to fight the demons that tried to go near the small group.

"We have to find some place to rest." Sango said, picking up Sakura. Everyone nodded. Sango ran back towards the battlefield with hiraikotsu at the ready.

"Kirarra!" She yelled. Kirarra stopped fighting and ran towards her mistress. Sango hopped on Kirarra's back and made her fly towards the others.

Sango reached her hand out and the others reached out to either grab her hand or clutch Kirarra's fur to pull themselves up.

Once everyone was ready Kirarra took off into the sky.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha and Kagome walked down a dirt road. Well, Inuyasha walked down a dirt path while he carried Kagome. They were in Makucotoi also, and they had already gotten pass the large horde of demons. Kagome had sprained her ankle while trying to run from one of the larger youkai.

"Clumsy wench, always getting hurt." Inuyasha mumbled as they continued to walk.

Kagome pouted. "Well, what do you expect when you're trying to run from a demon ten times bigger than you." She said, snuggling more into his back.

Inuyasha snorted. "That demon wasn't even that big! It was only the size of the Goshinboku. You're just too scared." He said with more than a hint of arrogance in his voice.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Riiight. Im scared, but you run away from spicy smelling foods." She said giggling a bit.

Inuyasha blushed. "Hey! If you had my sense of smell, you wouldn't be saying that! That crap practically makes my nose light on fire!" He yelled.

Kagome cracked up. She was pounding his back laughing. Inuyasha's face was getting redder all the while. She just thought it was _so_ funny that he ran away from spicy food one time at her house and at her school festival. (Okay, I know he ran away because the food tasted spicy, but I thought it would be fun to say smell. So dont point out what really happened! That means you _theruthlessscow_!)

Kagome finally stopped laughing and finally thought about something she had avoided thinking about all morning. And that was what had happened the night before. They kissed again. And Inuyasha kept insinuating it! (Sorry if I used that in the wrong sentence.) But, she did return the kiss. And why had Inuyasha just so out of the blue kissed her. The first time they were really close so that would explain something. But, what about last night? Was it just for kicks? Was he bored or something? And she had let him pull her onto his lap. It seemed like he hadn't let her go until hours later, but in reality it was only 15 minutes. Why would Inuyasha toy with her like that? If he wanted Kikyo, why not go be with her? Why sit here and toy with the person that's longing for you's heart? That'd just be cruel. At the thought, Kagome gripped Inuyasha's haori.

Inuyasha was surprised when Kagome gripped his haori. He didn't show it though, he just kept walking on. Then that led him to think about the night, well technically, day before when he had kissed Kagome. Why had he done that? There was no doubt that he chose Kagome. No doubt at all. But there was a huge possibility that Kagome never had felt the same way he felt about her. And that dream... had it really been a dream? Or was Kikyou really in the depths of hell by now? That was weeks ago when she actually came to him and told him to choose. Was she really dead like she said she would be by now? And what was Kagome thinking after the whole event? Was she disgusted but just too nice, to say that she hadn't wanted him to kiss her? Or was she embarrassed to talk about it at all? All the negative possibilities made Inuyasha's heart drop.

"Inuyasha, I think I see a village up ahead." Kagome said, pointing forward. Inuyasha directed his gaze from the ground and looked towards where she was pointing. Yup, there was a village alright.

"You're point?" He said. Kagome frowned. "My point is, that could be the village that Hari is at!" She yelled.

Inuyasha growled. "And what if it isn't? We'll have stopped for nothing." He said.

This caused Kagome to growl. "We wont have stopped for nothing because we can rest." She said through clenched teeth.

"Feh. We dont need to rest." Inuyasha said, walking faster.

Kagome tugged his ear. "You dont! But I do! Im_ human_ Inuyasha! I cant go for days on end without rest!" She yelled.

"Ow! Bitch, let go of my ear!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome scowled.

"Dont call me that! And what's got you so on edge today anyway?!" She screamed in his ear again.

Inuyasha dropped her on the ground. She landed with a thud.

"I'll tell you what's got me so on edge! I have to lug around some whiny,lazy, human wench and listen to her bark orders at me! Oh, and I cant forgot, scream in my ear!" He yelled at her.

Kagome stood up. "You didn't have a problem carrying me on you're back when I still wore my school uniform!" She yelled.

The vein practically bulged out Inuyasha's temple. "You calling me a perv?!" He yelled, while he turned ten different shades of red.

"Yeah! That's right! I am!" Kagome said, stepping closer to him.

Inuyasha growled even louder. "Well, if Im a perv, than you're a slut!" He yelled. Oh boy, not this again.

Kagome screamed so loud that people in the nearby village heard it. Everybody in the nearby village.

"You jerk! Im not the slut here! You are!" She yelled pointing a finger at him.

Inuyasha seemed taken aback by what Kagome said. "What the hell are you talking about wench?!" He yelled.

Kagome stepped even closer. "You know damn well what Im talking about! You go around kissing random women, sounds like a slut to me!" She yelled.

"Wench! I dont kiss random women!" He yelled making them both turn red.

"Oh, so you're saying you pick specifically?!" Kagome screamed.

"Why?! Wanna find out?!" Inuyasha yelled stepping closer to her and using one hand to grip her waist. Kagome didn't seem to notice as she stepped closer too.

"Sure!" She yelled.

"Okay, fine then!" Inuyasha yelled, before crashing his lips down on hers. (God, ya gotta love typing that.)

It was more of an angry kiss compared to the last two. Inuyasha gripped Kagome's waist tighter with two hands now. He was practically clawing her but Kagome didn't seem to notice.

Kagome had a large fisted a large piece of Inuyasha's hair.(?) But he didn't seem to notice. Surprisingly to both of them, this kiss was better than the last two.

It was like they were pouring all their negative emotions towards each other into it. Like they were answering unspoken, but yet spoken, questions. After about 5 minutes they came up for air.

"I told ya I dont go around kissing random women. I pick." Inuyasha said panting.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's get going." She said panting also.

Inuyasha nodded and she hopped on his back. They headed towards the village.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome and Inuyasha walked around the village. They were getting the usual stares, but they paid them no heed.

"Kagome, we still haven't found that stupid priestess." Inuyasha said, folding his arms.

Kagome nodded. "Im sure she's around here somewhere." She said, looking around more.

"I dont see anybody that looks like a priestess here." He said.

Kagome was about to reply when she heard something.

"KAGOME!!!" Shippo screamed launching himself onto Kagome.

"Shippo! Im so glad you're okay! Where are the others?" Kagome said, patting Shippo on the head.

"I left them behind when I smelled you. We've been in Makucotoi for a while now." He said, smiling.

Kagome nodded then turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, aren't you going to say hi to Shippo? We haven't seen them in so long." She said.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and only nodded as if that was enough for a 'Im glad you're alright! I missed you!'.

Kagome sighed. She figured that was all she was going to get out of him.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome-sama!"

"Kagome!"

Sango,Miroku, and Sakura yelled as they ran up to Kagome.

"Hey guys! Glad to see you're alright!" Kagome said, smiling.

Sango smiled. "Same for you. Kagome, one of these days you gotta teach us how to make ramen." She said.

Kagome seemed surprised at the mention of ramen, but shrugged it off.

"Well, we should go ask someone if they know where Hari lives." Kagome said.

Everyone nodded. "She should be here, there's nothing but mountains from this point on, from what I can smell." Inuyasha said.

Everyone nodded and started to look for villagers to ask. They finally saw an old man and decided to ask him.

"Excuse me sir, may I ask you a question?" Kagome asked, tapping the man on the shoulder.

The old man turned around smiling. "Of course you can miko." He said.

Kagome smiled. "Do you know where the priestess Hari is?"

The old man seemed confused. "Hari?" He repeated.

Kagome nodded. "The sealing priestess Hari. Do you know where she is?"

The old man looked sullen. "Im sorry young lady, but Hari hasn't been here in over 70 years."

_**Ah, **__**cliffys**__** dont ya love em'? And you guys are **__**probably**__** hating me about now. But, who cares. Review, unless you dont wanna know what happens next. I want at least 6 reviews! You know the rules! Um, keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'No Way To Return' Entitled: Hari? Part I. **_

_**With that said, Sayonara!**_


	13. Hari? Part I

_**Hey guys. I know you probably hate me right now, considering the cliffy I had last chapter. Oh well. Um, this story should be finished in about 2 or 3 chapters. So ya. Here's the new chapter. **_

_**Hari? Part I **_

Kagome never stopped smiling. "Old man, I didn't ask you to tell me a joke. Where's Hari?" She said.

The old man frowned. "I told you priestess. Hari hasn't been here in over 70 years. I saw her leave myself." He said.

Kagome chuckled. "No you don't understand. I said, _where's Hari_?" She said.

The group gulped. Kagome has finally lost it.

"Priestess, I told you! Hari is not here! She left decades ago!" He yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

Kagome laughed again. "So, you mean to tell me, that my friends and I were almost killed trying to get here, just so we could hear that Hari doesn't live here?" She asked.

The old man frowned and nodded. "Um, yeah, pretty much." He said.

Kagome's eye twitched. "So we traveled all the way out here and THERE IS NO HARI?!" She yelled, making a seriyoku blast come out her palm and go into a nearby tree.

Sakura was in tears by now too. Hari was her one way to find her father. Now what? She walked up to Kagome and tugged on her sleeve.

Kagome looked down with an enraged look. "What?" She snapped.

Sakura swallowed. "Uh, Kagome don't be sad. I lost my chance to find my dad. Feel better?" She said in the most childish voice.

Kagome scowled. "Fuck off." She said, walking the other way.

Sakura broke down in tears again. Shippo rushed to comfort her while Sango and Miroku stared in shock.

Kagome had always been so kind to elders and children. Maybe it was because Kagome had been trying to control her sadness and anger the whole trip.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm. "Kagome-

"Save it! Just take me to Kaede's! That's most likely gonna be my new home anyway..." She said.

Inuyasha let got of Kagome and watched her blast a couple of more trees. She was acting a lot like him right now. Taking her anger out on random objects, that is.

Soon enough the whole group was traveling back to Kaede's. Surprisingly, Kagome hadn't cried at all. Normally, she'd be bawling right about now.

Inuyasha nudged Kagome a little bit while she rested on his back.

"What?" She snapped. Inuyasha sighed. This was going to be going on for a while.

"Nevermind." He said, continuing to run. They were already half way back to the lands that Kaede's village was at.

Miroku sighed. "Hey Sango, do you think we'll have hell to pay because of Kagome's temper?" He asked.

Sango nodded. "I'd say yeah, because she hasn't even apologized to Sakura yet. And who knows how much crap she took from Inuyasha on this trip." She said.

Miroku nodded.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha and the others reached Kaede's village. They were greeted the usual way. It seemed like Kagome was walking to Kaede's faster than them though. Even Inuyasha. She was practically strutting.

"Kagome! Slow down! Wait for us!" Shippo yelled. Sakura nodded and shouted the same.

Kagome continued to walk until she was in front of Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha ran right after her and followed her in. The other's did the same.

"Kaede!" Kagome shrieked. Kaede jumped at the sudden noise and looked at Kagome with a startled expression.

"Yes, child?"

"Dont you 'yes child' me! You sent us all the way to a land where I was almost raped and or killed, just so we could find out that Hari wasn't there!" She yelled.

Kaede coughed and stirred some stew. "Child, I never guaranteed that-

"Bullshit! You said Hari could help me! You probably knew that Hari wasn't there!" She yelled.

Inuyasha intervened. "Kagome! Stop taking all you're anger out on Kaede! She cant help that-

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Kagome yelled running out of the hut.

The others stared on in shock. Kagome had never used such colorful language before. She had even went at Kaede. Who was next? She already unleashed her wrath on Sakura.

Inuyasha growled and ran after her. The others looked at each other then sat down to talk to Kaede about the journey.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha ran outside the village. He ran past the Goshinboku, and to the one place he was sure Kagome was at.

And he was right. He found Kagome, sitting right in front of the well with her long black stresses hanging all around her and her back turned to the world. She stared down the well. He assumed her ponytail came out when she was running.

"Kagome?" He said, hesitantly.

Kagome turned around slowly to face him. She had tears streaming down her face and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Inuyasha, what do you want?" She asked. Inuyasha's worry only grew more.

"I came to see if you're alright." He said, walking closer to her.

"Why? So you can just gloat?" Kagome said bitterly.

Inuyasha was taken aback. "Gloat? Why would I wanna gloat?" He said confusedly.

Kagome scowled. "Dont play stupid! For the past two years that I traveled with you, you hated when I went home! To you this is frickin' paradise!" She yelled.

Inuyasha scowled this time. "Kagome! I may not have like it, but I never wanted this to happen! I never even thought it!" He yelled.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. You wanted me here 24-7, so I could find the jewel shards and then when we defeat Naraku, you and Kikyou can go be happy with it. Oh, lets not forget the possibility that you'd bring her back to life!" She yelled.

Inuyasha stepped closer. "What does this have to do with Kikyou?! I never wanted you to be unhappy!" He yelled.

Kagome stood up. She was trembling with unreleased anger.

"Inuyasha, I was unhappy the minute I fell down that well for the first time and met you." She said.

Inuyasha's heart felt as she had shot a sacred arrow threw it.

Inuyasha clenched his fists, digging his claws into his flesh and drawing blood. He stepped forward towards Kagome.

Kagome took a step back. Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her arm, holding her in place. This earned a gasp from Kagome.

"Kagome, just listen to me. We will find a way to get you back home. I swear it." He said.

"But there is no-

"Lemme finish. I know that you dont mean what you just said. You're angry. You'll say anything. If it was true, I wouldn't care." He said, suddenly pulling her arm and taking her in an embrace.

Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha, dont do this. Dont do this to me. I know who you want, and it isn't me." She said.

Inuyasha's hold on her tightened. "That's not true. I _do_ want you. You. And,dammit it feels so good to say. Have you been that naïve? All those times on the way to Makucotoi, the times I've argued with Kouga over you. Dont you get what Im trying to say?" He said.

Kagome shook her head no. Inuyasha sighed. He pulled away a little bit to look at her.

"What, Im trying to say, is I wanna help you, I want to make you happy, I want to be around you. I wanna love you." He said.

Kagome's eyes widened. "What are you saying?" She asked.

Inuyasha inhaled her scent, and hugged her closer to before speaking again.

"Im saying, Im in love with you. I love you. It feels so damn good to say. I love you. I love you. I love _you._ Not Kikyou, you." He said.

Kagome wanted to pull away or try and keep telling herself this was some cruel joke, or that she was dreaming, but no. She couldn't. This was real. This was really Inuyasha telling her this. Something she had coveted for so long. Inuyasha's love. Now, she finally had it. Even after finding out that she might not be able to go home at all, this just made her world right again. Knowing Inuyasha would be there for her the whole way, her heart soared. The pain of her missing family wasn't gone, no it would probably never be would be, but still, Inuyasha was so slowly, so painfully slowly, healing it. Like she had once done for him.

Inuyasha stared at her with a pained look in his eyes. His grip on her tightened even more. Practically making tiny holes in her haori.

"Kagome, please say something. Tell me something. Anything. Dont make me feel-

But Inuyasha was cut off as Kagome pressed her lips against his. Inuyasha was more than a little surprised at first, but he quickly returned it. Kagome pressed herself closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist. (Im so sorry if it seems like Im just repeating stuff. I don't have much experience with these kind of scenes!)

The two parted and practically had a staring contest. Inuyasha's amber orbs burning into Kagome's brown pools. (ya get tired of typing that after a while.)

"I...I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you! And you're right, it feels so wonderful to say. Inuyasha, I love you." She said, kissing him again.

Inuyasha continued to return the kiss and lean forward as he did. Causing Kagome to bend back. She was practically doing the matrix.

"Inuyasha, wait I-

But it was too late because both of them tipped back and fell down into the deep depths of the well.

"Ahh!" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled as they fell and hit the ground.

Inuyasha heard Kagome groan as she sat up more. Inuyasha rubbed his head then snorted out dirt that went in his nose.

He inhaled and smelled the crisp air of the- the city?!

_**And done! Oooh I know you guys hate me. Save me Sesshy! Two cliffys in a row. Damn Im good. Well, review. And keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'No Way To Return' Entitled: Hari? Part II**_

_**With that said, Sayonara!**_


	14. Hari? Part II

_**Hey guys. I almost have 100 reviews. Yay! Thanks you guys so much! Im really gonna enjoy writing this chapter. Two more chapters and it'll be over. **_

_**Hari? Part II**_

Inuyasha gasped. Could it be? He slowly turned his head to face Kagome.

"Kagome, do you smell that?" He asked, helping her stand up.

Kagome cocked her head to the side. "Smell what?" She said now that she was standing on her own again.

Inuyasha sniffed around more and twitched his ears. "Do you hear that?" He asked.

Kagome shook her head no with a quizzical expression.

Inuyasha could hear it faintly in the distance.

_Ding-__dong__-ding-dong-ding-dong._

Was that Kagome's school bell? He turned to Kagome with an amazed expression.

"Kagome, we aren't where you think we are." He said walking around the well and sniffing more.

Kagome sighed. "I dont understand." She said.

Now Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome, we're back in you're time." He said.

Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha, dont toy around with me. Dont take me for a fool-

"Kagome! We're back in you're time! Im not lying! I can smell it!" He yelled.

Kagome gasped once more. She took a step towards Inuyasha.

"Ya mean, Im really home? I came... back?" She asked herself and the air more than Inuyasha.

"Im back home, Im back home, Im really home again..." Kagome kept repeating over and over again. She started jumping up and down.

Inuyasha watched her with an amused expression. If she was happy, he was happy though. Inuyasha's happy thoughts were interrupted as a bright blue orb appeared in front of them. It was shining brightly.

Inuyasha growled and his hand automatically went to Tetsuiga's hilt. He pushed Kagome behind him protectively.

Kagome stared at the blue orb in fright and wonderment. What was it?

Then the orb started to get bigger and started to take form of a body. A woman's body. The woman was glowing blue. Like a ghostly figure. Or other worldly creature.

The woman had long flowing blue and silver hair that reached her waist. She had green and silver eyes. Her eyes had a kind and gentle look in them. Like someone you know you can trust. Her skin was a deathly pale. She wore a long blue and white robe. It was kinda like a dress. It flowed out past her feet and trailed behind her if she were to walk. But she wasn't walking. She wasn't even standing. She was floating.

Inuyasha and Kagome stared in amazement. She looked so strange and somewhat powerful. She had such a strange feeling to her. A feeling that almost felt... godly.

Inuyasha finally regained his sense of speech. He stepped forward with his hand still on Tetsuiga and ready to draw the sword at any minute.

"Who the hell are you?!" He yelled.

The woman smiled. She didn't seem fazed by Inuyasha's tone at all.

"Calm yourself Inuyasha. Im not you're enemy." She said. Kagome gasped while Inuyasha's eyes widened. Kagome stepped forward with protests from Inuyasha.

"Miss, how do you know him?" Kagome asked staring at the woman.

The woman's smiled never faltered. "I know you as well Kagome. I've known both of you for a very long time." She said.

Kagome and Inuyasha gasped. Inuyasha growled then unsheathed Tetsuiga.

"Just _who are you_?" He asked. The woman laughed.

"Inuyasha, call me the Spirit Of The Bone Eaters Well. Sheathe you're sword. You cannot kill one of the dead." she said.

Inuyasha growled. "Oh Im really gonna kill you now!" He said, lunging at the mysterious woman. She side-stepped his attack, well more side-floated, and smiled sadly.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm. "Inuyasha, calm down. This woman... she wont harm us. I can tell." She said.

Inuyasha seemed reluctant at first, but then he growled and stepped away from the floating woman.

Kagome smiled at the woman. "Do you have a real name?" She asked.

The woman smiled at Kagome and nodded. "I am Hari." She said.

Inuyasha and Kagome both fell over. "WHAT?!" They both yelled. Hari shrugged as best as a spirit can and smiled.

"I know you've been looking for me as of late. Before you get angry that I hadn't shown myself before, let me tell my story." Hari said.

Kagome nodded while holding Inuyasha's arm to keep him from attacking Hari.

"Long ago, approximately 70 years ago, I lived in Makucotoi. I was born with the abilities of a priestess. My most powerful ability was that of sealing." She said.

Kagome nodded, waiting for her to go on.

"My mother and I, stayed in that village you were at a couple days ago. We lived there until I was 5 years old. That's when we left the regions of Makucotoi and then came to what was then the lands of Musashi. My mother and I left for my sake alone. The villagers feared I would soon seal them in their houses, because I had no issue with demons and half-demons." She said.

Kagome and Inuyasha were completely into Hari's explanation. After all, she was probably the reason why the well opened again.

Hari continued to speak. "My father, had abandoned us the day I was born. So, there was no one to take up for my mother and I when those villagers accused me of false deeds. We went to Musashi hoping to live peacefully, but it wasn't so. Even there, in what is now Kaede's village, we were mistreated. I was even disliked by children at this place too." She said.

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Okay, how did you end being the spirit of the well though?" He asked.

Hari smiled. "Im getting to that. One day, when I tried to play with some of the village children, they screamed and claimed I was going to seal them onto a tree (hehe) or even inside their own homes. They grabbed me and tied me up and they tossed me down the newly constructed Bone Eater's Well." She said.

Kagome gasped. "What happened to you?" She asked. Inuyasha snorted.

"There's no way in hell a human child could have that much power to be feared by villagers." He said.

Hari wagged a finger at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I was and still am a powerful sealing priestess. I possessed more power than the every day priestess in those times. Remember, things were different. You weren't even born by that time." She said.

Inuyasha growled. "You dont know anything about me! I dont even know you!" He yelled.

Hari sighed. "If I don't, how would I know that you were born in the winter? That you're mother was a princess? That you're father died facing off against Takemaru of Setsuna, shortly after his fight with the dragon demon Ryokotsei. (So sorry! Cant spell that thing's name!) and that the priestess Kikyou sealed you to the Goshinboku?" She said.

Inuyasha growled more. She did seem to know an awful lot about him. Inuyasha only growled more before Kagome's voice cut him off.

"Inuyasha! Let Hari continue!" She snapped. Inuyasha flinched and shut up for the moment.

Hari nodded towards Kagome thankfully. "Thank you. Now, they threw me down the well and I hit my head. Due to being such a small child, the hit did a lot of damage and I died." She said sadly.

Kagome gasped. "Im so sorry." She said. Hari waved a hand at her nonchalantly.

"You cant be sorry for something that happened 70 years ago. Technically, in you're time it'd be 570 years." She said.

Kagome nodded. "Hari-sama, how did the well close? Why did it close?" She asked.

Hari smiled. "Spare the formalities. Im dead now. I thought you would've noticed why the well closed. It was right in front of you're faces all along." She said.

"Just get to the point!" Inuyasha yelled. Hari sighed and spoke again.

"The well closed, because I sealed it off for the time being. As the spirit of this well, I can control it to do such. I've watched you and Kagome travel through this well for 2 years. And my sealing powers were a bonus to sealing it off." She said.

Kagome gasped. "Why would you do that? I went through so much pain..."

Hari nodded. "Im sorry that you had to. But, I did it for both of you."

"How the hell is sealing the well off helping both of us?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Calm down Inuyasha. I sealed that well off for one reason and one reason alone. That reason, was for you two to realize that you love each other." Hari said, watching Inuyasha and Kagome's faces turn red.

"For years now, I've watched Kagome go through this well in tears. I've watched Inuyasha hop through this well sometimes after you miss having Kagome around so much. You're love was obvious. Kagome would think about you, Inuyasha, every time she took a test, every time she had to even be separated from you for more than a day." She said.

Kagome turned a deep crimson color.

That only encouraged Hari to keep talking. "Inuyasha, I've watched you sit in the Goshinboku waiting for Kagome's scent to waft by. I've seen you throw a screaming fit when Kouga tried to court Kagome in some way. I've even seen how you've been so unsure about Kikyou for the past year." She said.

Inuyasha's whole face turned as red as a tomato. He snorted but didn't deny any of it.

"I figured if I closed the well off for a long while, this would bring you two closer together. Kagome would need the comfort, and you would be there to give it to her. And I must say, my plan has worked out wonderfully. As soon as I heard you admit you're love for each other, the well was reopened. The key to getting it to work, was not finding a dead me, it was love."

Kagome and Inuyasha nodded. They understood completely. Hari only helped them. She wasn't trying to ruin Kagome's life, she was helping Kagome's _love_ life.

"I know that the love you two have is eternal. You couldn't stop loving each other if you tried. You have a powerful and impenetrable bond." Hari said.

Then they noticed a white mist was surrounding Hari's body. What was going on with her?

"Hari! What's going on?" Kagome yelled. Hari smiled sadly at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"It's my time to go back to guarding this well, unseen. I cant stay in this form that much longer." She explained.

Kagome and Inuyasha nodded. "So you have to go... will we ever see you again?" Kagome asked.

Hari smiled. "Hehe. Trust me, you wont be seeing me for a long, long time. Try years and years from now. Im am dead remember. " She said, her body starting to disappear. Her lower body was already gone.

"Inuyasha, I should clear this up for you. I planted that dream you had a week ago. In case you were wondering." She said.

Inuyasha growled but not threateningly. It was more of a good-bye kind of thing.

"Farewell you two. Be happy and love each other." She said, almost completely disappearing.

"Hari! Wait! One question, if you died when you were a child, how are you an adult now?" Kagome asked.

The small part of Hari's face that was still there smiled. "Kagome, being the guardian of a well and being in heaven from time to time has it's benefits." She said, disappearing into the air.

"Goodbye Hari." Kagome whispered. Then she turned to  
Inuyasha.

"So, learn anything from that?" She said, hugging him from around the waist. She was practically hanging off him.

"Yeah, I learned something. Never piss off a guardian of something desperately need." He said. Kagome laughed and kissed him.

Inuyasha smiled when they pulled apart. "We should go inside you're house. You're mom must be waiting for you." He said.

Kagome nodded as they hopped out of the well and walked hand in hand towards home.

_**Finally, the mysterious Hari has come and gone. Now you all know why the well closed. So stop asking me in reviews! Just kidding. Do whatever you want. Well, review. Keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'No Way To Return' Entitled: Miss Me? **_

_**With that said, Sayonara!**_


	15. Miss Me?

_**Hey guys. This is the second-to-last chapter of 'No Way To Return'. ?I hope you loved reading it for theses past few weeks. God, I gotta start updating later. Anyway,the chapter after this chapter will be the **__**epilogue. The story is already planned out so I dont want any suggestions. Not unless you feel they REALLY need attention. Well here's the new chapter. **_

_**Miss Me? **_

Sango and the others sat in Kaede's hut. They hadn't said much since Kagome's outburst and it was very awkward. They just sat there for 2 hours straight.

"Hey, where do you think Kagome and Inuyasha are?" Shippo asked, not particularly aiming the question at anyone.

Everyone shrugged. "We cant be entirely sure where they are. I think they might be by the well. It seems likely that Kagome would go there." Miroku said.

They all nodded. Kaede coughed and everyone looked at her. "I think those two will be just fine. After all, their together." She said.

They all gave her a quizzical expression. "Trust me, young ones. Their alright, as long as they have each other."

No one bothered to question the wisdom of Kaede. They had a feeling the old woman knew what she was talking about. But, did Kaede know something they didn't? Nobody pondered the thought anymore.

Sakura sighed and stood up. "Im going for a walk everyone." She said.

"Wait! Can I come with you?" Shippo asked. Sakura shook her head.

"Leave me alone for a while Shippo." She said, walking out of the door.

Sango sighed. "Poor Sakura. She doesn't know where her father is, and she's completely alone." She said.

Miroku nodded. "I'd wanna be alone too if the only person that could help me wasn't even around anymore." He said.

They both sighed. For Sakura's sake.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sakura walked through the forest. This was very depressing and discouraging for her. The person that was supposed to know how to help her, wasn't even where she was said to be. She'd never find her father now. But whose to say he'd want to meet her? She was a hanyou after all, and demons and humans hated hanyou's.

Sakura sighed as she walked into a clearing. She inhaled the crisp air, which she assumed would soon be mixed with the salty smell of her tears.

She sighed once more out of depression. Without Sakura's realizing it, two tears trailed down her cheeks.

"Oh father, why weren't you there?" She asked no one in particular. Sakura's two small tears soon turned into a shower of large ones as she sobbed. She fell to her knees. Powerful sobs racked her entire body. Sakura cried for what seemed like hours on end. But, in reality, it was only 15 minutes.

"Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened. Who was that manly voice? Was it someone from the village ready to punish her for something she didn't do? Should she turn around? She slowly turned her entire body around to see magnificence.

There stood a man about 6'8 before her. He had violet and blue gentle eyes. His hair went down past his behind and it was a sparkling red. A bright red. He had two black and green striped going up his neck. There were two incredibly long fangs hanging out of his mouth from the gentle smile he was giving her. He wore almost Taiyoukai status clothes. His kimono was somewhat like Sesshomaru's minus the boa and it was an entirely different color. It was green and red. (must... not... puke.)

"Sakura." He said again. Sakura was stunned. How did this mysterious demon know her. She slightly opened her mouth, ready to blow out fire at any time.

The demon chuckled. "Sakura. I wouldn't _think_ of harming you." He said, walking closer to her. Sakura scooted back some, with her mouth still agape.

"It's understandable that you dont trust strangers. You are a hanyou that's gone through a lot." He said, kneeling down next to her so that they were face to face.

Sakura was shocked. Could he smell the human blood in her? "W-who are you?" She managed to squeak out.

The man didn't seem to notice. He raised one hand up and caressed Sakura's cheek with his thumb. He smiled. "Oh, look at how much you've grown. I never thought we would meet again." He said, as if he were daydreaming.

Sakura's eyes widened. "H-how do you know me?! Who are you?!" She yelled, suddenly gaining back some of her resolve.

The man seemed kind of hurt by her tone, but he smiled sadly.

"It figures you wouldn't remember." He said. Sakura looked at him confusedly. Who was this man? What could he possibly want with her?

"Sakura, you really dont remember? Im ... you're father." He said.

Sakura almost fell over. She sputtered out pronouns for what seemed like 5 days before she found her voice again.

"Ya gotta be kidding me. You couldn't possibly be my father. You... dont smell like my mother, your deceased mate." She said.

Sakura's father chuckled. "Sakura, your nose isn't even fully developed. It's not like dragon youkai ever had that strong a sense of smell anyway. And I am your father. Why do you think we look so much alike? I know it's hard to believe after all these years, but it's me. Really." He said.

Sakura couldn't believe it. Her father was standing right in front of her. Her very own father. She couldn't believe it. After all those years of searching for him, those lonely, lonely, years.

"If you're really my father, then why would you let me suffer all that time? Why would you let those villagers-

"Please! Let me tell you my story. Im sorry that happened to you too. But this is how it all started, I met you're mother Ruri a long, long time ago. We would go meet each other at night. She hadn't cared that I was a demon. And I didn't care that she was human. We were in such a deep love back then." He said.

Sakura said nothing so he took that as a sign to go on.

"There were few of her family that knew of our relationship. Only her sisters did, and they despised me because Im a demon. And so, when you were born, I guess they finally got through to her, unfortunately. She broke down in tears, when I had come to see you 3 days after you were born. She told me never to come near you. That if I did, she would kill you, and herself. It would've killed me if she did, so I obeyed." He said sadly.

Sakura was steaming. How dare her mother tell her father that! And the worst part was, he actually listened to her!

He went on. "She allowed me to name you before I was banished though. I named you Sakura, because I wanted you to be free, just like the cherry blossoms that blow in the wind. I wanted you to be free of you're mother, and free of human torture. But, I can tell that never happened. I found out, 2 years after you're mother's death that she had another child out of wedlock whom I've never met, and that she had taken her own life. You're mother, that is.

After hearing this, I searched for you. For such a long time too. I was just in Makucotoi a day ago. They said, someone of you're description had came by with an older group. I came here then. And here's where I am now." He said.

Sakura took a moment to take all this in. At least he tried to look for her. And he succeeded. Sakura was about to say something else, but then she heard a rustling in the bushes.

Her and her father both whipped around. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo stepped out of the bushes.

Sango had the hiraikotsu ready and Miroku was ready with his staff.

"Miroku! Sango! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

Sango and Miroku both stepped forward. "You were gone for such a long time that we got worried and came to look for you. Who is that?" Sango said, gesturing towards Sakura's father.

Sakura stood up and smiled. "This, you guys, is my father."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome was standing in front of the house. She hesitated to walk in. She would reach for the door, and then pull her hand back quickly as if the doorknob bit her.

Kagome drew in a shaky breath. "Okay. I can do this." She said, reaching for the doorknob, and at the last minute pulling her hand away again,

Inuyasha growled. "Kagome! Open the damn door! You didn't come here just to stand outside!" He yelled.

Kagome nodded. "You're right." She said, reaching for the doorknob. She stopped right when her finger was touching the door. She completely froze. Inuyasha gave her other hand a reassuring squeeze. Kagome smiled at him and turned her attention back to the door. She turned the knob and stepped in, with Inuyasha following right after her.

Nobody was in the living room. She continued on through the house. It felt like forever since she'd last been there. Though, it had only been a month and a couple of weeks.

"Do you think they're not here?" Kagome asked, clenching Inuyasha's hand tight.

"Im sure they are. Your mom never leaves." He said. Kagome rolled her eyes and slowly walked into the kitchen.

Then she saw her mother with her back turned to her, stirring something in a bowl. Kagome's heart was punding. Would her mother be angry that she was gone for so long? Would she not allow her to visit the Sengoku Jiidai anymore?

Kagome stepped into the kitchen more while Inuyasha leaned against the wall.

Kagome's zori sandals made soft padding sounds as she moved across the floor. Her mother was so wrapped up in her baking that she didn't notice Kagome getting closer.

Kagome was only 5 feet away from her mother, when her mother finally noticed that someone was behind her. She jumped almost spilling the contents she had in the bowl. She whipped around. Her eyes widened.

"Kagome ..." She said.

" Mom." Kagome squeaked out. Her mother looked like she was ready to faint from joy.

"Kagome, where have you been? It's been so long." She said.

Kagome stepped closer. "Oh mom."She said, before running to her mother and almost squeezing the life out of her. The contents in Mrs. Higurashi's bowl fell on the floor. Kagome had two tears streaming down her face.

"Kagome ... what happened? You've never been gone this long. We thought you died." She said, stroking Kagome's hair.

"Im ... so ... sorry. Im so glad to be back with you. I thought I would never see you again." Kagome said.

Mama nodded and let go of Kagome. "Come on, Kagome. You and Inuyasha can tell me all about it in the living room." She said, stirring Kagome in the direction of the living room.

Once both Kagome and Inuyasha were seated, Mama decided to start asking questions.

"Kagome ... what happened? Why were you gone for so long?" She asked.

Kagome sniffled before speaking. "The well... the well had closed." She said.

Mama gasped. "What? How?" She asked.

Kagome turned red. The reason for the well closing is a bit embarrassing to discuss with your mother.

"Uh, well you see, uh, come here." She said. Mama gave her a quizzical look. Then she shrugged and walked over to Kagome. Kagome whispered something in her ear and Inuyasha caught it due to his demonic hearing.

By the time she was done, everybody's face was red.

"Um, well. Im happy for you two. I get grandchildren!" She said, starting to dance around the room.

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed and sweatdropped. Then the door opened and Souta and Jii-chan stepped in. Kagome smiled.

Souta's eyes widened as did Jii-chan's. "Nii-chan!" He yelled before practically tackling her.

"Kagome! Im glad to know you're still alive!" He said, hugging her. Fortunately for Kagome and Inuyasha's cheeks, those two didn't ask why she wasn't there for so long. She figured her mother would tell them later.

"Kagome, you and Inuyasha go rest. And dont do anything up there you two!" She yelled, as they went up the stairs.

Kagome blushed profusely. "MOTHER!!" She yelled, before running up the stairs and stepping in her room.

Two seconds later, Inuyasha was up there. He noticed how Kagome was looking around the room and touching her stuff that she hadn't seen in so long.

"Kagome?" He said.

Kagome somewhat jumped. "Oh, it's just you. It's been so long since I've been here. I feel like it's been years." She said.

Inuyasha nodded then flopped on her bed. "I missed the scent of this room, to tell ya the truth." He said, inhaling.

Kagome giggled and sat down next to him. "Im kind of tired." She said, laying back on the bed next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blushed. He still wasn't used to Kagome's close contact, but he sure as hell did enjoy it. He slipped his arm around her waist and turned over on his side. Kagome snuggled into his warmth and was soon sound asleep.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Mom! We have to go! We've been gone for two whole days without the others knowing!" Kagome yelled, as her now replenished giant backpack was being carried out of the house by Inuyasha.

Mama sighed. "If you say so. Please come back soon? You missed more school than usual." She said.

Kagome smiled. "Dont remind me. I'll see ya soon." She said, kissing her mother on the cheek and walking into the well house with her mother trailing behind her.

Kagome put her leg on the lip of the well and was about to hop down when she heard her mother shout...

"And dont have too much fun you two!" She yelled.

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed. "MOTHER!!" Kagome yelled before hopping down the well.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha helped pull Kagome out of the well and they both climbed all the way out.

"How do you think the others will react?" She asked. Inuyasha didn't respond. He was too busy looking at her skirt. Her very short skirt.

"Inuyasha, you hentaii!" She yelled, pulling her shirt down more over her skirt and walking towards the village.

Inuyasha blushed and walked after her.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

They entered the hut, and was surprised to see one more person than usual there. But, before they could ask who it was, Inuyasha and Kagome were bombarded with questions.

"Where have you guys been?"

"Why'd you leave?"

"Who made the first move?"

BWAP!!

Everyone smacked Miroku and turned their attention back to Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kaede coughed. "Kagome, tell us you're story." She said.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, but first, I wanna apologize to you and Sakura for what I said out of rage." She said.

Kaede and Sakura both glanced at each other. "Accepted." They both said. Then Sango spoke.

"Why are you in you're uniform again?" She asked.

Kagome smiled. "Im getting to that. Well here's the story..."

Blah, blah, you all know what the hell happened! I dont feel like typing it! Ha!

By the end of the story, everyone's faces were red. Even Kaede.

"So, now you can answer our question. Who are you?" Kagome asked Sakura's father.

He smiled. "Call me Kazunari. I am Sakura's father." He said.

Kagome and Inuyasha gasped. "But-I thought that-

"I know, I know. I've been looking for her as well. I've finally found her." Kazunari said.

Kagome nodded and sat down and Inuyasha sat down next to her. Then something occurred to Kagome.

"Hey, how did you know that Sakura was looking for you? And, how did you know that she was alone now?" She asked.

Kazunari smiled and a bright blue light appeared in front of them.

Inuyasha grabbed the Tetsuiga ready to fight at any minute. Then a familiar face materialized in front of them. A very familiar face. No scratch that, two.

Kagome almost fainted, and Inuyasha gasped loudly. Hell, everyone gasped!

"Hari!"

"Kikyou!"

Inuyasha and Kagome shouted out. Hari said something that they didn't quite hear right, and Kikyou was doing the same. Their voices were really silky and ghost like.

Hari spoke. _" I hope you two will be happy together. That goes for you and you're father too, Sakura. I figured if I helped one part of the group, why not help the others? Haha. Oh and Miroku if you dont stop groping Sango soon, I'll be paying you a visit." _She said playfully. Miroku gulped.

Inuyasha stepped forward. "Why is Kikyou here though?" He asked. Kagome nodded.

Hari smiled. _"She came to give you her well wishes. And her goodbyes. She has a couple of last words before I take her to the Sacred Place." _

Kikyou smiled sadly then started talking. _"Inuyasha, I know that you've chosen Kagome as the one you love. I was never the one your heart would choose anyway. We both knew that, didn't we? Im fine with that. I hope that you two will be happy together. You couldnt've made a better choice. Knowing that you're happy with her, I can really find peace. Treat her well, she really loves you as do I." _She said.

Her and Hari were starting to disappear. Inuyasha nodded to what Kikyou said.

"I will." He said. Kikyou and Hari smiled as their faces vanished completely. But, you could hear an almost silent whisper on the wind as the last of them went away. It was barely audible to Inuyasha.

" _Stay strong,and love each other. Always be happy."_

_**Done! The next chapter is the epilogue. It wont be nearly as long as this chapter. Probably only about 5 or 7 pages. This is 16 pages. Damn, Im tired. Okay, review. Please!!! And keep a lookout for the next and finally last chapter of 'No Way To Return' Entitled: Epilogue: Finding Peace And Moving On. Can you guess what it's about? I can! Oh, and on another note, Im going to officially start asking 'Who's My Biggest Fan' At the end or semi-end of every two or three completed stories. And Im asking 'Whose My Biggest Fan?' now. And dont think you're a huge fan if you just read all my fics, you had to review them, do anything involving the name Sango'sbestfriend445. (i.e. Polls,reading bio, posting in forum, reviewing on every chapter to every fic, Im in the faves, and you have gotten a pm from me or a review reply at least once. And it had to be a pleasant one.) Im boring you aren't I? Well, I'll finally shut up -Crowd roars and stomps feet- Bastards. 1 more chappy...**_

_**With that said, Sayonara1 **_


	16. Epilogue:Finding Peace And Moving On

_**Hey guys. I know I was supposed to update 'To Sing A Song, To Paint A Masterpiece', but I really wanted to get the ending of this fic out of the way. Ya know? So, thank all of you that reviewed. And I mean only those who reviewed. Not all you other read-and-dashers that read and didn't review. But ya, here's the last chapter. **_

_**Epilogue: Finding Peace And Moving On **_

"Hamasaki, Keiko! Himura, Karuno! Higurashi, Kagome!" The announcer yelled as he smiled at all the students before handing them their diplomas.

Kagome smiled and waved at her hidden hanyou and her teary-eyed mother. Kagome was dressed in the girl school colors green and white. It was a long kimono with green and white stripes all the way down. It was really thick. Her hair hung down her back and was curled at the end.

Today was the day of Kagome's graduation, as you've guessed. Kagome herself, was shocked to find out that she'd passed and would be going to some college. She was almost 18 after all.

The crowd clapped and whistled. Kagome took her seat with the other graduates. The day had finally come. When she was a freshman, she used to daydream about this day. Between traveling with Inuyasha, and doing make-up assignments, she thought she'd never graduate. She knew her mother was proud. And she still had the grades and advanced classes to skip a year. (Kagome is like in ninth grade in the manga, they say that's junior high, but in God damn America it's high school! So she skipped Sophomore year, and only did her junior and senior year after that. Just clarifying that!)

Kagome sighed thinking about her whole situation. She looked back and could see Inuyasha's red cap and her the top of her mother's hair. Kagome was soon snapped out of he thoughts when the principal took the stage.

"This has truly been an amazing year. I can't say how proud I am of our graduating class. I've seen them grow so much this past year. I wish them the best of luck, with their college lives. So, let's give it up for out graduating class of 1997!" She yelled. (Show and manga are set in the 90s.)

Everyone clapped and stomped their feet. People threw their hats up in the air and spun around. Some did a dance. Some people even climbed on top of someone else's shoulders.

Kagome pushed her way through the crowd to her mother and Inuyasha. Souta and Jii-chan couldn't make the event.

As soon as she reached her, Kagome's mom enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, my baby is finally graduating. Im so happy." She said, crying into Kagome's hair.

Kagome laughed. "Come on, mom. It's not that big a deal. Really." She said, prying her mother off her.

Then she turned to Inuyasha. Who blushed. His amber eyes met hers and he smiled. He stepped closer to her.

"Uh, er, congratulations." He said. Kagome smiled and hugged him. "Thank you." She said softly.

Mama blinked. _He gets more of a hug than I do and all he said was 'congratulations'. That's love for ya. _

Mama clapped her hands. "Okay! Let's get back to the shrine and celebrate some more!" She yelled. Kagome blushed.

"Oh mom." She said. Inuyasha only snorted and pretty much led the way out.

Just when they were to the door, they heard four familiar voices.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome!"

"Higurashi-san!"

Kagome cringed and slowly turned around. Hojo, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka were walking up to her. Kagome forced a smiled due to Hojo's presence.

"Hey you guys. Congratulations!" She said. They all smiled and nodded.

"Geez Kagome, you're out for more than a month with a weird illness and you still graduate. Gotta say, Im impressed." Yuka said.

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, nothing stops me." She said. Ayumi and Eri laughed.

"So, what do you plan on doing?" Ayumi asked, being the smartest and most caring about education.

"Um, I think I'll just work at the shrine for a little while." She said. She had to bite her tongue to keep from blurting out that she wasn't even going to be living in this era.

Hojo smiled. "We'll all miss you. But, I have to ask." He said kneeling on one knee.

Kagome sweatdropped. He wasn't really...? Was he?

"Higurashi, Kagome. Will you marry me?" He asked. Kagome almost fell over. Before she could reply Inuyasha was standing in front of her.

"She's taken asshole." He said. Kagome had to keep from bursting out laughing. That scene was all too funny for her.

Hojo looked shocked. "W-wha? Kagome I thought we... I... you...me?" He said.

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "Im sorry. Hojo I never liked you. But, Jane Doe from freshman year seems to still like you a lot." (Anybody remember her? She's on that episode 'Two Hearts, One Mind.' Dont know if that's the right name though.)

Hojo still seemed disappointed, but he smiled and nodded. "Well Kagome, if this who you want, then so be it. I gotta go find Jane." He said, walking away.

"Poor Hojo." Eri said. The other two nodded. Inuyasha snorted while Kagome sighed.

"Well, I'll see you guys later!" Kagome said, trying to rush out the door. Then Mama had to open her big mouth.

"Nonsense. Their coming over now for the party Im throwing for you! I invited everyone from your class, and i got Ayumi Hamasaki to perform. You know, Keiko's mother?" She said.

Kagome smacked her forehead and let out an exasperated sigh. _At least we've got enough room for a party, considering our house is a huge shrine! _

"Okay, fine. But, come over at about an hour after Im gone. Okay?" She said, stirring her mother and Inuyasha out of the door.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome raced around her bedroom frantically trying outfits on and switching make-up. Inuyasha watched her with an amused expression.

" Kagome, is this stupid party really worth all the stress?" He asked, laying back more on her bed.

Kagome looked at him as if he were crazy. "Uh, yeah!" She yelled. Then there was a knock on the door and her mother came in.

"Kagome? We need to talk about you're living situation." She said.

Kagome gave her a quizzical look. "What do you mean?" She said.

Mama sat down on the bed, moving Inuyasha's head out of the way.

"Well, where do you plan on living? Here or the Sengoku Jiidai?" She asked.

Kagome looked down at the floor as if to find the answer there.

"I, um, well, mom, Im sorry." She said the last part quietly.

Mama smiled. "No need to be sorry Kagome. You're going with the person you love. And you have another family on the other side of the well now too. I hope you two will be happy together. Hell, you'd better be after all those arguments." She said.

Kagome nodded and smiled. She walked over to her mother and hugged her.

Inuyasha snorted. "Women..." He muttered.

Kagome and Mama whipped around. "Hey!"

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The party was great. So far, no one had been seen throwing up in the bathroom or anything. There was a particular occasion when Kagome did drink some of the spiked punch that she didn't let Inuyasha smell first.

Inuyasha was dressed in normal clothes. He wore black jeans and a red shirt that said 'Dont F! With Me!' and he wore a black bandanna on top of his head, and he white gym shoes on. And the girls hadn't stopped flirting with him since. In her drunken rage, Kagome had beat the crap out of all of them. Then she passed out.

Now, her and Inuyasha were on the dance floor. Dancing to _Angelus. _As to how Inuyasha learned how to dance like modern people, she wasn't sure.

"_Dareka__ no tame __nagasu__ namida  
_

_Inori__ no you ni __hoho__ ni __tsutau__  
_

_Sore o "__yowasa__" to __kakusanai__ de  
"_

_yasashisa__" to __ukeirete__  
_

Inuyasha kept up pretty well with Kagome's movements._  
_

_Kokyuu__sae__mo__wasuresaseru__  
_

_Hitomi no __naka__ ni __mitsuketa__sora__  
_

_Taiyou__dake__ga__kagayaiteru__  
_

Where in the hell did he learn to dance?

_Nani__ o __sagashi__tsuzukeru__?" _

Keiko's mother went on singing and the two stopped dancing.

"Where did you learn to dance?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha smirked. "Souta and you're friends." He said. Kagome shrugged and kissed him on the cheek. Then they heard a series of awe's.

They both blushed and ran up the stairs.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

It was the next day. Well, technically night. Inuyasha had been fooling around all day and Kagome had a hangover in the earlier hours of the day. So, they didn't end up leaving until night.

Now, they were standing in front of the well with Kagome's large backpack and surprisingly she was still wearing her school uniform.

"Well, goodbye Kagome! Promise you'll visit me at least once every two months!" She yelled.

"Yeah! Bye sis'!"

"Dont get possessed by a demon!" Souta and Jii-chan yelled.

Kagome smiled. "I'll be fine! I promise I'll visit often, right Inuyasha?" She said.

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, whatever." He muttered. Kagome turned back to her mother.

"That's a yeah!" She yelled, putting her leg on the lip of the well.

"Goodbye!" She yelled, hopping down the well.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the well and grabbed her bag.

"Wonder how the other's are holding up?" Kagome said as they walked to village.

"They're probably good. Miroku most likely has brain damage by now and Shippo is probably on a sugar-high. Other than that, I'd say there good." Inuyasha said.

Kagome shrugged as they entered the village. They went in the direction of Kaede's hut and were soon there. They opened the door/mat thingy and...

"CONGRATULATIONS!!!" Everyone yelled. Kagome gasped. She noticed there was a big banner hanging that said 'Congratulations Kagome' in Japanese kanji.

"Oh you guys did this just for me?" She said. They all smiled.

"Actually, Inuyasha was the one that thought of it. Without him, we wouldnt've even known that you graduated." Sango said.

Kagome beamed. "Oh wow, I couldn't thank you guys enough. Especially you, Inuyasha." She said. Inuyasha did nothing but grunt a 'your welcome'.

And so, Kagome partied for another night. But not the entire night. And this time she didn't get drunk! Yay! Cough, and now our stubborn couple sat in the Goshinboku. With Kagome's back against his chest. And his arms wrapped around her. The stars were shining like tiny little flashlights. It was a full moon.

Kagome sighed happily. "Im glad, that even though I chose to be with you, I still got to see my family." She said.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. I didn't know how much more of you're temper I could take." He said jokingly.

Kagome laughed. "As if yours is any better." She said, kissing him.

5 minutes later they separated. Then Kagome turned back around facing the moon.

"Kagome? How do you feel? Are you happy with me?" Inuyasha asked after a couple of minutes.

Kagome smiled and snuggled into him more. "Im as happy as I ever could be."

_**Finally, this fic is finished. Dont get me wrong, I loved doing this fic, I feel like I've worked on this longer than my more recent fics. Well review. And shoutouts! Shoutouts to: jamied1968,theruthlesscow,Half-Demon Cali, ju'sannya, (oober sorry!) Vampire.Inu.Freak, (Very sorry!) KazunaPikachu,clnv, Island Heart, and that's all I can remember right now! You know who you are! Sorry for any misspellings! Um, keep a lookout for the already in progress 'To Sing A Song, To Paint A Masterpice'. There will definitely be a Sequel to this fic, but it wont be coming for quite a while. There will be about 3 or 4 stories in between. So, just letting you know of future events. Love ya all! **_

**_With that said, Sayonara!_**


End file.
